Star Wars II5 Spartan Chronicles Rebirth
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: Following a battle with a Covenant Remnant Fleet, a Sangheili Brigantine and its escorts end up in a different galaxy far awa. Now its crew of battle hardened warriors and a disgraced Spartan must fight to restore peace to a galaxy torn by civil war...or perish at the hands of the Sith. OC Spartan/Aayla Secura/Shaak Ti. Future Harem. Rated M for language, violence & sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

[Here we go again…]

…

…

…

[A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…]

…

…

[Que Star Wars Intro Theme]

 **STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE II ½: The Spartan Chronicles Vol. 1**

 **The Clone Wars are raging throughout the galaxy. The Jedi continue in their efforts to stop the elusive Count Dooku and restore peace to the galaxy. Chaos and corruption are everywhere**

 **Far beyond the reaches of unknown space, the United Nations Space Command, still recovering from the bloody Human-Covenant War, has received a distress signal from an abandoned ONI Research satellite.**

 **Determined to reclaim the vital satellite, A nearby Sangheili Assault Fleet moves to defend the station, not knowing that a far more sinister plot is in action…**

…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

{Near Black Serpent Nebula}

{May 9th, 2554, 0423 hours – UNSC Calendar}

The Black Serpent Nebula was easily recognizable for its namesake. The dark nebula was what one would describe as a twisting mass of dark gases that resembled a deadly Black Mamba lying in wait to lash out at anything that stayed across its path.

First discovered during the early 2520's, this nebula was a death trap for any vessel travelling through this sector of space. The various concentrated gases within the nebula were constantly colliding with each other, creating powerful seismic energy pulses that had the same properties of an electromagnetic pulse burst. These pulses were strong enough to cripple and damage even a Covenant Assault Carrier, as was witnessed during a skirmish between a Covenant Flotilla and a UNSC Carrier Fleet back in 2546. A small UNSC fleet had managed to draw a Covenant Assault Carrier and its escorts to within range of the nebula's blast radius, with most of the Covenant ships being left powerless by the energy pulses. Sadly the battle had been officially listed as a draw as despite losing the carrier and a few escort ships, the remaining Covenant forces regrouped and forced the UNSC to withdraw. Nonetheless, after the end of the war in 2553, both the UNSC and Sangheili had listed the Black Serpent Nebula as off limits to future civilian and military operations.

 ** _{Que Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Soundtrack – Intro Theme}_**

 ** _{War Drums Beating}_**

The screen moves to show a Sangheili SDV-class Heavy Corvette with the asteroid field in the background. Soon a pair of Sangheili Lich transport-gunships appear flying in formation. The two ships weave around the defence turrets as they approach the forward section of the Corvette, performing a barrel roll over the top and diving over the port side…

…revealing an all-out battle between a Sangheili Assault Fleet and a Covenant Loyalist/Remnant fleet. The Assault Fleet consisted of nineteen Sangheili warships - six SDV-class Heavy Corvettes, five "Blockade Runner" Corvettes, three CCS-class Battlecruisers, two ORS-class Heavy Cruisers, two upgraded Carrack-class Merchant vessels and the Forerunner-tech upgraded _Brigantine_ -class warship **_Warrior's Courage_**. Facing them was a sizeable Covenant force of ten Destroyers, eight CCS Battlecruisers and two CAS Assault Carriers.

Just hours before, the UNSC had received word that a Covenant Remnant Fleet had attacked an ONI Research & Development station located within the asteroid field. The satellite had been deemed as an "insignificant asset", and all but forgotten by ONI and the UNSC at the end of Covenant War. However, the Covenant Loyalists clearly thought otherwise as they had assembled a small fleet to capture the ONI installation. While the small defence force stationed outside the asteroid field had fought hard, they were simply no match for the much larger Loyalist/Remnant fleet. Unfortunately, the nearest UNSC Task Force wouldn't be able to get there for another two-three hours.

Thankfully, the Sangheili Assault Fleet patrolling a nearby sector of space had received the distress call and had appeared at the same time that the Loyalist fleet was launching boarding parties.

All around the opposing fleets flew scores of Bronze-Silver coated Banshees and Seraph fighters slugging it out with Loyalist Phantoms and Banshees. The Lich gunships raced through the spiraling melee of fighters, avoiding a fierce barrage of anti-missile fire from a nearby Battlecruiser. Ahead a pair of Loyalist Battlecruisers unleashed a dozen plasma torpedoes at the Sangheili Brigantine, with said warship's shields flashing as they repelled the oncoming projectiles. The Brigantine then fired two plasma beams in retaliation, cleaving the Loyalist ships in half.

Deep inside one of the Lich transports, the former Spartan Captain Michael 'Spartan Prime' watched through one of the ship's viewports as he readied his weapons. Michael was part of the joint Sangheili Ranger/Spec Ops assault team tasked with boarding and capturing one of the Loyalist CAS Assault Carriers.

Reaching up, he de-polarised and removed his Warrior-type helmet, revealing an Irish-Norwegian-Canadian face with stark blue eyes, dirty brown hair and a light goatee, with a faded scar over his right eye. He was wearing the new hybrid Gen-2 Mjolnir Spartan-IV Hunter-Warrior armor. While smaller and lighter than the venerable Mk-VI armor worn by the Spartan-II's, the Gen-2 was still a formidable piece of equipment. It could take nearly the same punishment, was more flexible and came with a built-in thrust pack, armor lock and the new 'Ground Pound/Spartan Charge' ability.

In truth, his armor was a special prototype hybrid designed specifically for members of a classified military operation: the SPARTAN II.5 Protocol.

Simply put, the S-II.5 Protocol was based on the idea of enhancing UNSC Marines and ODST's with a simplified version of the SPARTAN-II augmentations – but more advanced than that of the newly emerging SPARTAN-IV Program. Through the use of Forerunner bio-surgical technology, the S-II.5 augmentations would enhance a soldier's strength, stamina and reflexes without the risk of physical or psychological trauma. However, the project was shut down due to financial and political support being shifted toward funding production for the Human-Covenant War. Most of the technology and resources dedicated to the project was transferred to other branches of the military.

In short, Michael had the physical strength and stamina of a Spartan-II, and the technological prowess of a Spartan-IV. And since he was the first _and only_ candidate of the S-II.5 Project, Michael was often jokingly referred to as the 'Spartan Prime' by the Sangheili warriors he now regarded as family and brothers in arms.

Back in the summer of 2551, the Covenant had launched a full-scale invasion of his home planet of Gracemaria. Despite its military strength and technology, the Gracemarian army and navy were facing a Covenant fleet numbering at nearly 350 ships, including a dozen 28km long Super Carriers. While the Gracemarian soldiers and pilots fought bravely, it was only a matter of time before the larger Covenant Armada overwhelmed the besieged defenders.

However, the invading Covenant Armada then suffered a severe divide between the Warrior Clans. On the fourth day of the battle, the Sangheili/Covenant forces under the Prophet of Harmony attacked a key UNSC command center…with the Nor'illema ground forces being _intentionally_ decimated by a combined air/orbital strike in the process. What few warriors remained were forced to seek out the assistance of the local garrisons still holding out; it was a matter of standing together to survive, or else face complete annihilation.

As such, the Gracemarian military and the Sangheili of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan found themselves back-to-back fighting a common enemy. In addition, a majority of the new Spartan-IV's and Nor'illema warriors had found themselves fighting alongside each other against the assaulting 'Loyalist' forces. For many it had been a stressful alliance with both sides unwilling to trust the other. But despite all that had occurred, Joram and Michael had come to respect each other's skills and sense of honour. As such both were willing to stand together as fellow warriors and eventually brothers in all but blood. This turned out to be the turning point both for the battle and the future relations between humanity and Sangheilios.

The Gracemarian branch of ONI, corrupted under the leadership of Col. Jocelyn S. Stauffer, had informed both Reach and Earth that Gracemaria would succumb to the might of the Covenant in less than two weeks. However, to the shock of the UNSC High Command (and to the dismay of Jocelyn and her lackeys) the invasion was finally beaten off just seven days after the initial assault. However, it would be some time before Gracemaria could return to full military readiness. Fortunately, the remnant of the Nor'illema forces, having suffered heavy losses as well, remained behind to provide support in space and on the ground.

Michael went on to serve in several key battles throughout the Inner Colonies; primarily in lightning raids on Covenant staging areas and supply caches. One such raid involved the destruction of a Covenant Super Carrier and its escorts, which enabled the UNSC to hold off the Covenant during the Battle of Ballast in December 12th, 2551-February 2nd, 2552*. During the Battle of Fumirole in April, 2552, he was tasked with providing support to Spartan Noble Team in the planet's capital city. Michael then joined Spartan "Thom-A293" when the latter flew up to the CCS-Battlecruiser bombarding the city. He distracted the Covenant long enough for Thom to reset the timer on the nuclear device so both of them and the forces on the ground could escape. Michael again joined Noble Team in an attack on Covenant ORS-class Heavy Cruiser, using a HAVOK nuclear warhead to destroy the Cruiser while it was refueling with a Super-Carrier in orbit. Unfortunately, Thom was gravely injured by a Fuel Rod Cannon while Michael received a glancing blow to his face from a piece of debris. While both were recovered alive in a Covenant escape pod, Thom's injuries were too extensive for him to return to active duty.

Michael later led an assault team to take out a Covenant Assault Carrier prior to the Battle/"Massacre" of Troy in early May, 2552. Unknown to all but ONI and the top brass, Michael's actions enabled a UNSC taskforce to evacuate 35-40% of the population before the Covenant arrived in force. In July, he led an incursion mission to destroy a Covenant Super Carrier/flotilla orbiting one of the moons near Reach; this enabled the UNSC to evacuate the surviving civilian transports from New Alexandria. Finally, he took part in the UNSC defence of the North American-Pacific Coast during the Battle for Earth in October-November, 2552.

Unfortunately, Jocelyn had let slip that Michael had proven to be 'overly aggressive and prone to insubordination towards his superiors'. Despite the provided 'evidence' to these claims, practically _everyone_ who knew/fought alongside him stood up to defend him. Most if not all of the Gracemaria civilian and military leaders knew that Jocelyn was just looking for someone to blame for her blunders.

Sadly this did little to affect the outcome. With a majority of ONI's financial backing in her back pocket, she had the authority to overrule both the Gracemarian and United Earth Government. Just two weeks after the battle for Earth, _former_ Spartan Captain-Grade 2 Michael was court-marshaled and dishonourably discharged from the Gracemarian/UNSC Armed Forces. Had it not been for some quick intervention by the Gracemarian civilian government, Michael would have faced execution via firing squad.

Disgusted and angered by this act of disgraceful injustice, Joram offered Michael the choice of becoming an honorary Blood-Brother of the Nor'illema Clan. This offer was supported by all the Sangheili warriors, pilots and crew whom had witnessed the former Spartan's actions in battle. And now, three years after the Battle for Gracemaria – and little over a year since the end of the Human-Covenant War – Michael was christened as an honorary member of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan of Sangheilios – with full political and military honours granted by the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam himself.

 ** _{Well, enough with the history lecture; back to the story}_**

Michael made a quick last-minute check over his weaponry. His arsenal consisted of a specialized issue PDR skin M90 Shotgun, a mixed assortment of fragmentation and Plasma grenades, and his personalized MLRS-1 HGL "Hydra". Michael was also armed with twin wrist-plasma daggers, both retrieved from a Sangheili Zealot he had defeated back during the Battle of Gracemaria in 2551. And attached to his waist was a Golden-Rod Energy Sword, granted to him as a symbol of his acceptance within the Nor'illema Clan.

Placing his helmet back on, Michael pulled out his personal Hard Light-Plasma Energy Axe: At nearly 2-feet long, the prototype Forerunner-based energy weapon represented a cross between the Viking stone/steel axe and the bronze sword used by the original Spartans at the Battle of Thermopylae. Activating it, Michael noted the golden-rod glow that emitted from the curved blades from either side of the shaft, and the wrist-shield that sprung from the handle around his fist and lower arm. Despite its size, the Energy Battle Axe was surprisingly light and easy to wield in close-range combat, allowing him to use little physical energy against multiple enemies. In addition, it had a self-recharging system which constantly recycled the plasma energy emitted from the blades while in use, allowing him to keep using it for longer periods of time than the famed Sangheili Energy Sword.

To anyone else, it was overkill. To Michael, however, it was exactly what he needed to get the job done.

He was forced to reach out and grab at a nearby safety bar as the Leech veered sharply to avoid a Loyalist Phantom being chased by a pair of Longswords. He only shook his head in disbelief as he put his helmet back on. Michael turned to see the team of Sangheili Rangers and Spec Ops troopers getting themselves ready for the assault. Standing at the central holographic display table was a large Sangheili in silvery red and blue Ultra armor with a ceremonial staff attached to his back. This was Joram A'llaem of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan, one of the most highly regarded warrior families on Sangheilios. He was also a veteran of the Human Covenant War, a well-respected leader and tactician...and Michael's Blood Brother and comrade in arms.

Upon seeing the Spartan approach, the Ultra's mandibles formed into the equivalent of an exited grin. "Greetings Spartan Prime; I take it you are ready for the battle before us."

"You know me Joram, I'm always ready for a good fight." Michael grasped the Ultra's arm in a firm shake. The assembled Sangheili warriors all nodded and 'smirked' in approval at the exchange. Most of them were veterans of the Great War and had seen the Spartan in action both against and alongside them.

Michael and Joram relinquished their shake. Just then the communicator in Joram's ear started buzzing. Michel's wrist comm. also began beeping. Both answered as Michael spoke first. "This is Spartan Prime and Joram A'lleam receiving."

The sound of the Lich pilot spoke. _"War Master_ _Joram, Spartan Prime; Fleet-Master Hara' wishes to speak with you. He says that he has vital information for us"_

Michael chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "No matter how often I say it, I still can't believe Hara' actually accepted the position of Fleet-Master; considering how he always berated the faults and responsibilities of said position."

"On that I agree with you my friend." Joram shared a chuckle as he spoke into his helmet comm. "Very well, open a channel to the human warship. Let us hear what _Fleet-Master_ Hara' has to tell us."

 _"_ _By your word Joram,"_ the pilot spoke before the holographic display shifted to show a Bronze-Golden armored Elite with dark red patches on his shoulders and left breast plate.

 _"_ _War Master Joram, Spartan Prime; once more we have the chance to demonstrate our prowess in the field of battle. I assume you are able to handle the 'chore' you have been tasked to accomplish. I would hate to have to come to your aid at the last possible moment."_

Michael smirked under his helmet. "I wouldn't be so worried about our part of the battle, _Fleet-Master_ Hara'. I'm sure you have far more important _faults and responsibilities_ to attend to."

The assembled Elites chuckled in amusement, while Hara' looked like he both sneering and smirking at the same time. _"You might want to watch your tongue Spartan; it may bring you even greater misfortune than even you are used to."_

Michael let out an exasperated sigh of surrender. "Whatever you say, _Fleetmaster_ Hara'!"

The assembled Elites laughed a little louder, until Joram raised his arm to quell the noise; though he too had an amused smirk. "Our Blood-Brother's teasing aside, I believe that you had something to tell us my friend."

Hara' nodded as all amusement vanished from his face. _"Indeed, thanks to the workings of the Spartan's construct, my communication's officer has managed to tap into the Covenant's battle chat, both throughout their fleet and the boarding parties they sent overt to the satellite."_

As he spoke, a bronze-colored feminine figure appeared from the holotable's secondary hologram emitter. She was dressed in Ancient Greek-Amazonian armor with long, blackish hair and blue eyes, with a golden lasso attached to her waist, a Hoplon shield and engraved sword on her back, and a bronze tiara on her head.

This was the prototype Combat Artificial Intelligence DNA 480-1925 Diana, a Smart A.I. Michael had recovered from an abandoned ONI installation that had been captured by a Covenant Remnant faction a few weeks ago. While Michael had intended to take her back to Gracemaria – where he still had some close friends in the military - Diana had opted to remain with him and his Sangheili warriors. When asked why, she said that she had looked up his history before and during the war, and claimed, and I quote, the safest place for her was with him and him alone.

"Glad to be of service Fleet-Master" her amused smirk caused Michael and Joram to smirk, while Hara' was becoming quite annoyed of their teasing. "The Covenant Fleet has established a defensive perimeter around our satellite, with one of the Assault Carriers positioned to provide close fire support. Several Covenant boarding teams have breached our hanger and are pushing towards the command center. Their battle net keeps repeating the same phrase:"

The AI snapped her fingers, causing an unknown voice to echo from the Lich's internal speakers: _"Brothers, the traitors have arrived. We must prevent them from soiling the human stronghold with their filthy footstep until we have secured both artifacts. Any who fail will be branded a Heretic and will be executed with great dishonour."_

Diana shut off the speakers. "It seems they captured a prototype data sarcophagus capsule and are taking it back to the rear-most Carrier as we speak. There are whispers of a second artifact that the surviving crew are fighting to their last breath to defend."

"Which means that whatever it is must be pretty damn important for both the Covenant and the UNSC to fight over." Michael stated. "I suggest we board the Assault Carrier first, then we can use it to hit the enemy fleet from within and behind. This will also cut off any chance of the Carrier reinforcing the boarding parties already on the satellite. Once we do that, we can attack the satellite's main hanger bays and isolate the remaining Covenant assault teams before they call for reinforcements."

 _"_ _A sound plan Spartan; I'll deploy the fleet to keep the Covenant off your back. Just make sure to move swiftly; I fear that they may have called for additional ships from a nearby sector of space. It will take time for them to manoeuver around the nebula, but I prefer not to take part in a prolonged engagement."_

"Understood my friend, then we shall not fail in our task" Joram thumped his fist on his chest plate.

And with that, the Fleet-Master's image disappeared.

Joram then turned to his fellow warriors. "Brothers of the Nor'illema Clan, today we face our former comrades in the heat of battle. They once looked to us to attain victory against the most fierce and determined of adversaries. But now they look upon us with fear and regret, as we push forward for our fallen brethren. Today, we will make them pay for their cowardice and treachery as we soak our blades with their blood."

The assembled Elites let out growls of disgust as Joram continued. "But do not underestimate them, for they will fight to the bitter end rather than surrender to us. Respect their tactics and skills, and you'll find them easier to kill."

Michael then began speaking, "And do not forget, you are warriors of the Nor'illema Clan, and have proven your skills and courage time and time again. We could not ask for greater warriors to fight alongside this or any day."

The assembled Elites nodded their heads in approval as they readied their weapons. They were ready for whatever awaited them, and were more than eager to repay the betrayal back on Gracemaria.

 _"_ _Joram, we are approaching the Carrier. They've lowered the hanger shields for a pair of Phantoms preparing to deploy for the satellite."_

"Then we shall let ourselves in," Joram grinned. They could all see the Carrier from the Lich's shielded gun port – though truthfully, it wasn't that hard to miss.

Michael turned to the Amazonian A.I. "What say you, Diana; shall we show our enemies the skills and fury of true warriors?"

Diana grinned fiercely. "As ready as I'll ever be, Michael; thank you for asking though." Michael chuckled as he pulled her data-crystal from the holotable and inserted it into his helmet.

Joram then activated his sword, "Ready yourselves warriors. For Honour…"

They all tensed in anticipation as they saw a pair of Phantom transports readying to leave the massive hanger bay….

…only for the Lich transports to soar into them, easily knocking one of the Phantoms into the hanger deck below them.

Michael pulled forth and activated his Energy Sword and Battle Axe, "…For Glory…"

The lead Lich fired its plasma beam at a nearby Type-47A 'Scarab's' forward plasma focus cannon. Two of the missiles hit its forward leg joints, causing it to collapse on top of an Elite Fire team. The resulting explosion torched a nearby plasma-pylon, taking out a pair of Hunters and their Grunt infantry support.

 ** _"_** ** _FOR SANGHEILIOS!"_**

The gathered Elites let out a cacophony of deep bellowing as they leapt out of the Lich onto the hanger floor. The first few Grunts and Jackals were too stunned to take cover before they were gunned down by the attacking Sangheili. Michael's energy Sword cut through a Grunt wielding a Fuel Rod Cannon, while his Battle Axe dissected an Elite officer before it could bring its own Energy Sword to bear. He then rolled under a barrage of pink plasma needles and carbine rounds, using his momentum to cut down a pair of Skirmishers as he pushed forward.

He jumped over a pylon barricade and ground-pounded a pair of Grunts, sending them careening as he rushed a Grunt Heavy. He ducked under a shot from the Grunt's Fuel Rod Cannon, grabbing a discarded plasma grenade in the process. He threw the grenade towards an Elite Major directing another team of Grunts armed with Needle Rifles, watching in grim satisfaction as all but one lone Grunt were engulfed by the plasma explosion.

He activated his thrust-pack and shoulder-checked the lone miniscule warrior with the force of a freight train…"

"WOOAAH I CAN SEE MY PLANET FROM HERE!"**

Sending it soaring into the air across the hanger before it crashed into a nearby support pylon. Down below, a pair of Grunts stared in shock at what had transpired.

"Oh my Prophet; they killed Yip-Yup!"

"You Bastard!"

A loud bellowing caused Michael to turn his head to a nearby elevator platform rising up from the floor. Standing on it were four pairs of Hunters surrounded by Jackals and Grunt Heavies. Behind them was a pair of Type-26 Mortar Wraiths with their turrets aimed at the marauding Lich gunships. Michael pulled a stun grenade from his belt and tossed it between the lumbering behemoths. While it did little to actually hurt them, it stunned and blinded them long enough for a pair of Bronze-Silver "Blisterback" hexapod walkers to drop from one of the Lich transports. The six-legged walkers had been captured during a raid on a Covenant-occupied moon a few weeks ago; said vehicles had been repainted and added into the Nor'illema arsenal.

One of the Blisterbacks turned towards the Hunter Strike Teams and fired a barrage of guided rockets, easily turning them into fragments of worm juice and entrails. The second turned to fire its own barrage at a pair of Grunt Fuel Rod 'Goblin' battle mechs that had appeared on one of the smaller landing pads. The salvo of rockets struck one of the Goblins before it could raise its weapon or shielding, causing it to detonate in a violent explosion. The second Goblin jumped up into the air to avoid the barrage, only to be hit by a pair of anti-armor plasma missiles from one of the Lichs. The Grunt battle mech crashed onto the hanger deck, its primary plasma core smoking and sparkling from the impact. It raised its fuel Rod Cannon at one of the Blisterbacks…

Until a shot from a Ranger Binary Rifle hit the Grunt through the cockpit shield, causing the Goblin to collapse to the hanger floor in a smoking heap.

A dozen Covenant Rangers jumped down from a nearby platform, with an Elite General appearing right behind them with an Energy Sword in hand. It seemed that the Covenant had made preparations for their arrival, if one of the ship's top officers had decided to join the fight this early on.

It wouldn't do them any good.

A team of Nor'illema Spec-Ops Elites rushed forth to engage the enemy Rangers, using their fast reflexes to swiftly put down four of the attackers. "Go Spartan Prime" one of them called out, "we shall deal with these grunts."

Michael nodded in appreciation as he rushed the oncoming General. Said Elite roared out a challenge as he rushed to meet the former Spartan. Michael's Golden-rod blades clashed with twin dark-purple blades, forcing both off course for a moment. Michael used his sword blades to block the General's under-sweep and brought his Battle Axe to hit its left side. But the General simply veered back before bringing his sword in an arcing slash to his neck, forcing him to raise his Axe as a shield.

It then developed into a dance of clashing blades and armor as both used melee moves to force the other off balance. Michael would just miss the Gold-and-Purple armored Elite, only to use his Battle Axe to block the counterthrust at his neck and/or waist.

This Elite was good.

But Michael, having been trained by Joram in the Nor'illema "Way of the Lancer"*** style of combat, was better.

Using a feinting technique, Michael side-stepped the Elite General and slashed at his left arm. The twin-bladed sword cleaved through the General's forearm, causing said Elite to howl in agony. The now enraged elite swiped at the Spartan, who dodged the assault and brought his Battle Axe downward; the Elite's howl died down as its two halves slumped down onto the deck.

All around him, the Nor'illema Rangers used their jump packs to leap over the defenders, using their Type-51 Carbines and Plasma Grenades to hit them from behind. Four silver-blue Type-32 'Ghosts' dropped from the belly of one of the Lich's, while a pair of Type-26 'Wraiths' dropped from the second gunship. The Ghosts began moving between the hanger barriers to provide suppressive fire the charging Elites. At the same time, the Wraiths pummeled the upper platforms with unrelenting fury. The Ghosts often had to push forward to provide support for the Blisterbacks, using their agility to evade returning fire from Heavy Grunts and Shield Jackals.

Michael spotted a smaller landing pad rise out from behind a support pillar, and saw a Grunt Needle Goblin battle suit emerge along with a group of Heavy Grunts wielding Fuel Rod Cannons. The Goblin raised its right appendage and fired a barrage of Pink Needles at two of the Ghosts. One was able to evade the oncoming projectiles, but the second and its driver were instantly ripped apart. The Goblin rushed forward towards a group of Rangers, killing two and knocking a third unconscious. It then fired its grenade launcher at one of the Wraiths, striking its right forward flap and causing it to start smoking. Two of the Heavy Grunts then fired at the second Ghost, causing it to explode under the onslaught of green plasma.

Michael placed his sword and axe away and brought forth his Hydra. He targeted and fired two High-Explosive Air Bursting (HEAB) micro-missiles at the battle suit. The mini-missiles raced towards their target, striking the suit at the right knee joint, causing the Goblin's second needle barrage to miss the surviving Ghost. Another barrage took out two of the supporting Fuel Rod Grunts, forcing the remaining two to take cover behind the Goblin. Michael used this chance to close the range, jumping over the Goblin's left arm as it swung at him. He grabbed the two surviving Grunts by the neck and bashed them together, breaking their necks and rupturing their methane respirators. He released the corpses and pulled out his Hydra, ducking behind a nearby pillar as he reloaded the mini-missile launcher. Spotting a pair of Anti-Air Wraiths taking aim at one of the Blisterbacks, he fired two missiles at each Covenant vehicle, hitting their primary plasma cores and causing them to erupt in bursts of purple flame.

He caught a glimpse of the Goblin approaching him from the corner of his eye, just barely rolling out of the way of its forward plasma beam. Waiting for the plasma beam to desist, he leapt onto the Goblin's shield bubble, using his wrist plasma gauntlets to hook into the body as he avoided the swinging appendages. The Goblin then leapt up into the air in an attempt to dislodge him, dropping down right between a pair of Ranger snipers, sending their twisted bodies soaring in opposite directions. Michael leapt off just before the Goblin hit the deck floor, rolling to lessen the impact. He turned to fire his Hydra, but was caught off guard by a Jackal Sniper's Needle Rifle shot from across the hanger. By this time a second Grunt Goblin had appeared from the lift and was moving to join its fellow battle mech. Apparently killing a Demon took precedent over all else, as both prepared to fire their grenade launchers and twin Needle Cannon.

Until both were engulfed by massive explosions from a pair or missiles fired by the Blisterback Michael had saved from the two Anti-Air Wraiths just moments before. While the missiles hadn't destroyed the two Mechs, it was soon evident that neither had escaped the barrage unscathed. The first Goblin's energy core was exposed and smoking heavily, and the second's Needle Cannon had been rendered useless. The latter of the two Mechs resorted to charging up its Shardstorm launcher to take out the Blisterback. Michael took a moment to fire a Hydra missile at the Jackal, watching for a moment as the projectile arced through the air and hit the Sniper from above. He used his armor thrust pack to leap over the smoking Mech and fired his last Hydra rocket directly at the exposed energy core. The poor Grunt jockey inside barely had any time to panic before the entire upper half detonated in a fiery explosion.

Michael then rushed the second Goblin and thrust a plasma grenade into the ruined appendage, rolling away as it detonated inside the still active Needle power core. That combined with the energy buildup for the Shardstorm launcher caused the Goblin to detonate, slumping to the floor in a smoking heap of scrap. A pair of Rangers roared at Michael's latest kills, though Michael merely reloaded his Hydra in silence.

The Rangers continued taking shots at the enemy reinforcements arriving from the hanger entrances. One Nor'illema Ranger pulled forth a Fuel Rod cannon and took out a pair of Covenant Ghosts trying to flank the rushing Elites. The resulting explosions took out a pair of Jackal snipers, with a third falling to a Nor'illema sniper's well placed headshot. Two more Rangers boarded a nearby Type-30 Locust, one of them taking the controls while the other provided covering fire. The Ranger turned the Locust toward the main hanger door…from which a large group of Covenant Elite Fireteam appeared with a pair of Revenants and a Wraith providing support.

This was for nought as the Locust fired a plasma beam capable of destroying entire buildings right at the center of the assembled Fireteam. Both Revenants detonated in a spectacular fireball, with the Elites all but wiped out in the process. A few shots from a nearby Ranger's Fuel Rod Cannon finished off the damaged Wraith. The commandeered Locust then turned its attention to another Type-30 being manned by a lone Heavy Grunt…and proceeded in turning it into a smoldering pile of scrap before it could unleash its wrath upon the Nor'illema warriors.

The two Lich's then began strafing the surrounding hanger platforms. A group of Skirmishers and their two Elite officers were wiped out in the first barrage. A barrage of plasma missiles took out a pair of Phantom gunships docked next to a line of Seraph fighters. One plasma burst scored a lucky hit on one of the Phantom's engines...

Which sent pieces of burning debris towards a large plasma pylon…right next to another row of Seraph fighters.

As well as one of the main ammunition depots close to two more Phantoms...which were still connected to the main refueling station.

And of course, a large ammunition depot next to eight Covenant Blisterback walkers on the far side of the hanger.

With a large plasma fuel cell landing next to a trio of Type-48 Artillery Platforms with their plasma cores exposed for maintenance.

…

Yeah, you all know where this is going.

A nearby pair of Grunts saw the flaming debris hit the plasma pylon, with one of them screaming at the top of its lungs, "WE'RE GONNA DIIIEE-"

 **KA-BOOOOOOOMM**

Before the hanger was bombarded by multiple explosions that seemed to rock the entire ship from bow to stern.

Michael, Joram and the Nor'illema warriors activated their armor-lock just before the blast hit them, while the Ghosts and Wraiths used the wrecked Phantom and Scarab for cover. The Blue-silver Blisterbacks hunkered down, their armor absorbing most of the explosions. A few pieces of shrapnel left scorch marks and small dents in the front armor plating, but the six-legged machines held firm. The two Lich platform/gunships were buffeted by the shockwave, with one of them suffering some minor scorching damage from a piece of flaming debris. Fortunately, the Lich was designed for Slipspace travel and could take a heavy beating.

The rest of the Covenant-Loyalist vehicles in the hanger bay…not so much.

Once the explosions finally ceased, the Nor'illema warriors continued pressing forward. The few surviving Loyalist defenders were easily picked off by Ranger snipers and the Wraiths' arcing plasma bursts. The captured Locust used its plasma rotor to wipe out the last group of Jackal mercenaries, thus securing the hanger bay for the Nor'illema assault teams.

"Ha, the wretched cowards didn't stand a chance against us!"

"Was that all? I was hoping for more of a challenge!"

"Wort wort wort!"

"Great Gods, I love this thing! Do you think we can take this when we leave?"

The gathered Sangheili cheered and bellowed in triumph, with the Ranger-turned driver showing particular interest in his new steed. It was custom for the Nor'illema warriors to collect/capture enemy weapons and vehicles and add them to their ranks.

"Warriors" Joram's bellow silenced everyone around him, "we have struck a critical blow to the Covenant. But the fight remains unfinished, for we have yet to take the bridge. For every minute we delay, the Covenant are granted more time to accomplish their objectives. No doubt they are aware of our presence, and will attempt to prevent us from leaving with their prize."

Michael spotted and walked up to a nearby circular holotable. He then reached up and pulled the data crystal from his helmet and inserted it into the data relay.

Diana stretched her arms in a show of exasperated relief. "By Hera, it feels good to stretch my limbs once in a while. Too bad this ships data-net is less organized than that of the **_Warrior's Courage_** ; there's so much cluster in here it's a wonder they managed to organize this attack in the first place."

Michael chucked, "I'll make sure to tell Ship- sorry, _Fleet_ -master Hara' you said so. Can you pick up where the Covenant took the sarcophagus?"

"Already on it…It looks like their moving it up towards the bridge. I'll stay in the system and try to scramble their systems so they can't jump into slipspace. I can also show you the quickest route to the bridge and any patrols you may encounter along the way."

Michael nodded in thanks as he turned to a Spec-Ops elite clad in silver-bluish armor. "Choral Tc'Chall, we need you and your Spec-Ops to clear out the hallways and chambers close to the hanger; just in case some of the surviving crew get any ideas. Diana can use the ship's intercom to guide you around any patrols or ambushes."

The Spec-Ops commander thumped his chest in salute and nodded his head. "A sound plan, Spartan Prime; we shall make haste in achieving our objectives in this battle. May the Gods grant you speed and good fortune."

"And to you, comrade" Michael saluted in kind as the Spec-Ops activated their stealth modules and vanished into thin air.

"Spartan Prime and I shall lead an assault on the enemy's bridge, where we shall take control of this vessel and turn its weapons against it fellow ships. Raptor, you and your Rangers will remain here and defend the landing zone. Position the Wraiths and Ghosts to provide suppression fire for the Blisterbacks; we will need them to fend off the enemy's inevitable counter-attack. And do not let any damage fall upon the Lich's, for they are our only means of returning to the **_Warrior's Courage_** once we are finished."

"By your word, Joram." The Ranger Commander thumped his fist on his chest and bowed his head. He then turned and began issuing orders to the other Rangers. "Warriors, take up sniper positions along the higher platforms. Deploy your portable shields so that the enemy will be forced to manoeuver into the open. And N'tho…I'm sure you will put the Locust to good use!"

The Nor'illema Ranger/pilot, N'tho All'om chuckled in glee from within the Locust as he saluted his Commander. "With pleasure, Commander Raptor!" He then began moving the Locust into position while the Lich's deployed several weapon-ammunition containers.

The Spartan and Joram turned to the remaining assembled Sangheili warriors. These were the Nor'illema Lancers – the elite rank of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan, well trained in close-and medium-range combat. They were _quite literally_ the best of the best.

And they would follow Joram, and now Michael, into the pits of Hell and back. Without a moment's hesitation.

Joram turned to his personal guard with his "Ready yourselves, for now we take the fight to the enemy's command center. To victory!"

"TO VICTORY!"

With that, the assembled strike team made their way to the hanger's main entrance/exit. Michael and Diana gave each other a nod before he moved to join the Elites and she disappeared into the ships data-net.

"Here's hoping our comrades out in space are having as much good fortune as we are," Michael said as he and Joram stood on either side of the doorway.

"If anything my friend," Joram stated as the doorway opened, gaining them entrance to the bowels of the ship. "It is Fleetmaster Hara'-Sharem and his warriors who are having greater fortune."

With that, they pushed forth into the bowels of the ship. Ready for whatever the Covenant would throw at them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Well, third times the charm...I hope.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Halo; they belong to George Lucas/Disney and 343 Industries respectively.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Sangheili Crusader-class Brigantine Heavy Carrier_** **Warrior's Courage** ** _}_**

Fleet/Shipmaster Hara'-Sharem looked out from his command chair through the ship's forward view port. His mandibles formed in a grin as his Weapons Officer called out "Fleetmaster, we have locked on to two of the enemy Battlecruisers coming up on our starboard bow."

Hara' flexed his hands in anticipation. "Then let us unleash Hell upon these traitorous mongrels."

A few seconds later, he felt the ship rumble as two large Plasma Beams shot out from the Brigantine towards its intended victims. The twin plasma beams sheered right through the enemy Battlecruisers, causing them to buckle and inflate before erupting in bright purple flashes of light.

The bridge then erupted into bellows of victory, with the Shipmaster twitching his mandibles in satisfaction. The chortling died down as the crew resumed their duties. This was exactly what Hara' expected from his fellow brethren. Well trained and focused in the heat of battle, and equally as fierce and determined under the wrath of the enemy's fleet.

Though this was also in no small part to the design and capability of their ship. The Sangheili Crusader-class Brigantine Heavy Carrier was one of the oldest ships in the Sangheili Naval Forces since the birth of the Covenant so long ago. While it was not as modern as some of its fellow vessels, the Brigantine was cleverly designed so that it could easily be upgraded with additional armor, shielding and weaponry. This was put to critical use after the end of the Battle for Gracemaria in 2551. With permission and support by the Gracemarian military, the Warrior's Courage was upgraded with Forerunner-based shielding, armored plating and energy weapons similar to yet far more powerful than plasma-based armaments.

By the end of its refitting, the **_Warrior's Courage_** was larger, more durable and far more heavily armed than even its successor the CAS-class Assault Carrier. With its vast arsenal of pulse lasers, plasma cannons, 2 Energy Projectors and one Heavy Energy Projector; twin forward Forerunner-based energy projectors, tractor beams and Slipspace engines; and with a contingent of 5,000 Nor'illema warriors and hundreds of ground vehicles, gunships and fighters, it was by far the single most powerful frontline warship in the Sangheili navy.

And the Covenant were now experiencing the full extent of the Heavy Carrier's wrath.

One of the helmsmen growled as he turned his head around. "Fleetmaster, one of our Heavy Corvettes is falling out of position. The shipmaster is evacuating his remaining crew to one of the Carrack merchant ships.

This caused Hara to frown as he turned to look at the starboard view consoles, where he saw the Corvette slowly fall apart before erupting in a bright ball of flame. Several Seraph fighters had broken off to escort a small number of Phantom gunships fleeing for the nearby Carrack merchant vessel.

This was what had been going on for the last thirty minutes. The Sangheili Assault Fleet had managed to inflict heavy losses upon the Covenant Remnant Fleet, with seven Destroyers and six CCS Battlecruisers having been destroyed. However, this was at the cost of three of their Heavy Corvettes destroyed, one Corvette Runner _incinerated_ and two CCS Battlecruiser's crippled.

This tit-for-tat rate of losses did not bode well with the Sangheili Shipmaster. He recognized the precarious position of his ship and the rest of the Assault Fleet. Unless they could break the deadlock, the Covenant would escape with their prize, with his brothers trapped and unable to escape.

"Shipmaster, the enemy forward Carrier is changing course. It's angling its hull 45 degrees to starboard, heading for course zero-point-four-three."

Hara's head snapped back to attention towards the forward view port. The enemy Carrier had indeed begun to move back towards the human satellite, while it's Destroyer and Battlecruiser escort had started manoeuvering to form a screen against the remaining Sangheili vessels.

The Shipmaster frowned as he pondered the enemy's intentions. His mandibles and eyes then widened in realization. The Carrier was angling its hull to bring its full broadside to bare on the Task Force…and to clear a path for its fellow Carrier to make a slipspace jump.

With War Master Joram and his warriors still onboard the besieged Carrier.

"Helmsman, divert all power to the forward shields and weaponry, and increase engine speed to all ahead flank. We have to take that Carrier out now before it can engage us. Order the rest of our fleet to form a battle line around the remaining escorts; we cannot allow that second Carrier to escape."

The helmsman's fingers raced across the holo-panel. "By your word Shipmaster; increasing speed and diverting full power to forward shields and weaponry."

"Shipmaster, the enemy Carrier is bringing its weapons to bear on us; it's charging up its primary plasma rotors. The two remaining Battlecruisers are moving in to flank us."

"Hold course and increase power to the engines," the Shipmaster's glare was focused on the forward view port. He could see several lines of energy forming at the forward weapons ports. They intended to launch a spread of plasma torpedoes while firing the energy rotors at the Battlecruiser. "What's the distance to the target?"

"Distance to enemy Carrier, twenty-four thousand meters."

"Shipmaster, enemy ships are readying their forward weapons; they're waiting for us to get closer."

Of course they were. At such close range, there was no way to avoid the plasma torpedoes. Like Hara'-Sharem, the enemy Fleetmaster was no fool; he would recognize that the **_Warrior's Courage_** was the greater threat of the Sangheili Assault Fleet. Take it out, and the rest would be easy pickings for the rest of the Covenant Fleet.

"Hold course until I give the word, and keep diverting power to the engines. Take it from internal gravitation and life support if you have to."

"Distance to Carrier, twenty-one thousand meters."

"Shipmaster, engines are running at one-hundred and ten percent."

"Then give me one-hundred and twenty-five percent; we must close the distance before they fire upon us."

"Distance to target, nineteen thousand meters."

"Engineering is doing everything it can to boost our speed, but they're worried that it might overtax our Slipspace drive."

"More power to the engines, and ready our forward projectors."

"Distance to target, fifteen thousand meters."

Hara' kept his eyes on the enemy Carrier. He knew from personal experience the effectiveness of the plasma torpedoes – once they locked onto a target, only the most radical manoeuvers could break their lock. And even then it was at grave risk of putting excessive strain on the primary engines. But regardless of the risks, the Plasma Torpedoes were feared/respected throughout the UNSC and Sangheili battle fleets.

But the **_Warrior's Courage_** had a few surprises of its own to through into the mix.

"Weapons officer, prepare the forward pulse lasers and plasma projectors. Once their shields are lowered, target their bridge and forward weapon ports. Then fire our forward Energy Projectors at the Battlecruiser approaching on our portside."

"What of the other Battlecruiser?"

Hara's mandibles formed in a fierce grin. "If they wish to challenge us, then we shall grant them what they desire. Prepare for emergency manoeuvers, and alert the crew to brace for collision."

The helmsman hesitated for a moment…until his mandibles also formed into a fierce grin. "By your word, Shipmaster."

 _"_ _Nine thousand meters."_

The next few moments passed by with tense anticipation. The crew held their breath as they waited for their commander to give the word.

Like the old human saying goes, the hard part about playing chicken…was knowing when to flinch.

"Distance, forty-five hundred meters."

"Enemy's lowering their shields; they're preparing to fire!"

There.

"FIRE ALL WEAPONS! LAUNCH TORPEDOES! HELMSMAN, HARD TO PORT." Hara' bellowed.

The **_Warrior's Courage_** forward weapons turned the space in front of it into a fiery light show, raking the enemy Carrier's bow with deadly arcs of purple and silvery light. Several struck the primary torpedo ports, causing the gathered plasma energy to detonate within the ship's weapons ports. The resulting explosions seemed to ripple through the bow of the ship, creating secondary explosions near the Carrier's weapons energy chambers. Soon, the entire bow of the Covenant ship was crippled and in flames.

Then the ship shuddered as the forward Energy Projectors fired twin bright beams of energy at the approaching Battlecruiser, gutting it from bow to stern before setting off its primary plasma projectors. The ship literally fall apart from the explosion, shedding large pieces of hull plating and engine

And the **_Warrior's Courage_** wasn't finished yet, as its own torpedoes soared from its forward tubes. The plasma projectiles raced towards the enemy Carrier's energy projectors like fiery demons hell-bent on claiming their next victims. The torpedoes struck the ventral and dorsal portions of the Carrier…

Just as both projectors had reached their full charge.

The following detonation was so spectacular, the shockwave could be felt throughout the entire structure of the **_Warrior's Courage_**. Most of the bridge crew, including Hara', were forced to shield their eyes from the bright flash of plasma energy. When they could look back, they saw the resulting damage of the explosion.

The entire central and dorsal portion of the Carrier was gone, completely incinerated in the massive explosion. And the secondary explosions had caused the remainder of the ship to buckle and break until, finally, erupting into a bright flash that left little more than miniscule pieces of metal and debris.

The bridge crew had little time to celebrate, as they turned their attention towards the remaining Battlecruiser, which had only just realized its predicament. The Covenant ship began taking evasive manoeuvers of its own, desperately trying to avoid the oncoming seven kilometer behemoth of a warship.

But it still wasn't good enough.

While the Battlecruiser was built for speed and manoeuverability, the Crusader-class Brigantine warship, especially the **_Warrior's Courage_** , was designed for durability and firepower. Its purpose was to charge straight through the enemy's frontlines and overwhelm them with its mass fighter screen and hundreds of support gunships and heavy bombers.

So when comparing their individual pros and cons between the two ships in an all-out brawl, only one of them would emerge unscathed.

Simply put, the **_Warrior's Courage_** had its Covenant counterpart completely outclassed.

The Battlecruiser seemed to literally disintegrate under from the impact with the Brigantine warship, exploding in a bright flash of purple as the **_Warrior's Courage_** plowed right through it.

The entire bridge erupted into a cacophony of bellows and cheers at the sight of their now vanquished foes. Even Shipmaster Hara' let out a loud roar at the sight of their recent victims. He took a moment longer to revel in their victory…before turning his focus back the matter at hand.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, though it took a second attempt before the crew finally settled down. He couldn't blame them, for they had just struck a critical blow to the enemy fleet. "Helmsman, what's our status?"

"Minor plasma wear to our engines but the Huragok are already at work repairing the damage. The enemy's counter-fire struck the armored belt on the ship's bow, and we are only reporting some minor injuries with no fatalities."

"Shipmaster, the enemy Carrier is charging its forward projectors. It appears to be…it's firing on the remaining Corvettes."

The helmsman was correct. The entire bridge watched as the Covenant Carrier fired upon its own brethren, easily cutting through the Heavy Corvettes

Hara's mandibles formed in a smirk. It was only too clear what had happened. "It seems Joram and his warriors were successful in their mission. Contact the satellite. Inform the humans that the enemy has been eradicated, and our forces are moving into formation around the station."

"Helmsman, set course for the remaining Carrier. Send out a flight of Seraph fighters to provide cover for Joram's gunships." A series of affirmatives echoed out as the bridge's crew worked away at their respective duties.

They had struck a crippling blow to the enemy's forces. Now he was left the task of preventing the Covenant from escaping…and getting his fellow Sangheili and the Spartan Prime off of that ship.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Covenant CAS Assault Carrier_** **Unyielding Resolve** ** _}_**

 ** _{Minutes before}_**

Michael fired his M90 Shotgun at a pair of Heavy Grunts, their dying gasps deafened by the sound of the gunshot. Next to him, an Elite Lancer Ranger made quick work of a Loyalist/Remnant Elite Major and its Jackal escort.

The assault team had made quick work in clearing a path to the bridge; he and Joram had split into two separate groups to attack the CIC from both entrances simultaneously. The Carrier's vast network of hallways and junctions provided plenty of positions from which the ship's crew could ambush the strike force. This resulted in several brief, but fierce skirmishes between the Nor'illema Lancers and the Loyalist infantry.

But the Nor'illema Lancers were masters of close-quarters, and both Michael and Joram were considered to be the highest ranking members of said group. And Diana's connection to the ship's battle net enabled them to avoid the most significant enemy defences, while at the same time she sealed off the doorways leading around the assault teams. As such, while the Covenant defenders suffered heavy losses, the Nor'illema Lancers hadn't suffered any serious losses thus far.

Michael glanced back to see a pair of Lancers take out a team of Heavy Grunts, while another cleared out a small side-room with her Storm Rifle – The Nor'illema were one of the very few clans on Sanghelios to allow females to join their ranks. For the Nor'illema Lancers, their gender mattered little so long as they were skilled enough with a blade.

A pair of Skirmishers wielding Needle Rifles forced the Lancers to deploy their personal shields. One of the Lancers used the plasma phalanx as cover as she aimed her Carbine. With quick precision, she sniped the Skirmishers before they could get back into cover. The Lancers kept their shields up as they progressed down the hallway. A few Lancers held back to double-check the fallen Loyalists; there was the chance that some were merely wounded and could come back to hit them in the rear.

A Lancer Guardsman pulled his sword from a Loyalist Elite's chest as he turned to the Spartan. "Spartan Prime, the control room lies just beyond those doors. The enemy will be lying in ambush for us, if these guards are of any attestation."

Michael nodded as he pumped a round into his shotgun. "Indeed, they were meant to delay our advancement so they could prepare their defences." He then activated his helmet's comm. "Diana, can you see what waiting for us in there?"

 _"_ _There are twenty-seven bridge crew and their security on both the main deck and balconies. A number of Ranger and Zealot-class elites are patrolling the lower and upper balconies, with an Elite General and his four man Ultra escort standing next to the command chair. Joram's team is at the other entrance and preparing to breach on your mark."_

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Michael ended the link as he pumped another shell in his Shotgun. "Alright comrades, this is it. Once we go through this doorway, there's no going back. Our brothers are counting on us to turn this fight around, so we _will_ take the CIC…or die honourably with the blood of our enemies staining our blades and armor. For Honor…"

The assembled Lancers readied their Repeaters and Swords. "For Glory…"

The doorway then opened, revealing a pair of dark-red armored Loyalist Zealots with swords drawn…

Only to be met with a hail of shotgun bullets and plasma.

 **"** **FOR SANGHEILIOS!"**

Michael rushed into the CIC, tossing a frag grenade toward a pair of Zealots armed with Needle Rifles. Both managed to evade the grenade, but one was quickly cut down by Joram as he entered the fray from the opposite entrance. Soon the battle was joined as the Nor'illema Lancers and the Loyalist Zealots engaged in close-and medium-range combat. One Lancer slashed through a Zealot's head while using his shield to block another's sword. Two Lancers used their agility to outflank a pair of Rangers that had jumped up from the lower platform. Another threw and stuck a plasma grenade to the face of a Loyalist Ultra. Said Ultra barely had time to grasp at the glowing sphere before it engulfed his head in a bright ball of plasma.

Four more Rangers used their jump packs to leap towards and over the Spartan, who replaced his shotgun with his energy Sword and Battle Axe. He threw his Axe at one of the Rangers, pinning him to the wall behind him. He ducked one of the Ranger's sword and thrust his own Golden-rod blades into the chest of the third. He then grabbed the fourth's Sword arm, using its momentum to impale the second's abdomen. Finally, Michael activated his wrist gauntlets and thrust them into the neck and head of his final opponent.

All this barely took ten seconds. Spartan Time.

He caught a glimpse of a distortion right next to him, nimbly ducking under the swing of a stealth-equipped Zealot. He leapt up and Bear-wrapped his arms around the Elite's neck. The Ultra attempted to pull him off, but a quick thrust of the Spartan's left wrist plasma blade ended the Ultra's life. He then jumped backwards over the second cloaked Ultra's sword slash. As he landed he grabbed the Ultra's head and twisted sharply, causing a satisfying ' ** _snap'_** as the Ultra's neck broke under the force.

He turned his head to see Joram engaged in a fight with two remaining Ultra's and the Golden-armored Shipmaster. He easily decapitated one of the Ultras and used the second's momentum to lift and throw him down onto the lower platform. The Shipmaster rushed Joram in a forward charge, only for Joram to stop him with a grappling hold. The Shipmaster beat his fists down on Joram's back, but it was no good. The Nor'illema Combat Master lifted and threw the Shipmaster to the ground, leaving the winded Elite helpless as he activated and thrust his Golden-rod blade deep into his unprotected chest. The sound of armored footsteps behind him caused Joram to turn around…and slash through one of the CIC Elite helmsmen approaching him with its own energy blade drawn.

"We've secured the control center, Joram," one of the Lancers reported as the last of the Loyalist crew fell lifeless to the floor.

"Secure the entrances and search the other levels for any signs of life. We must remain alert, for the enemy will send reinforcements to retake the bridge."

The Lancers dispersed throughout the CIC, most investigated the upper levels for any hidden threats while some took up positions at the control consuls. Stepping over the Rangers' bodies, Michael examined the CIC with an analytical eye. Some of the consoles had been destroyed or shut down prior to their assault, but the navigation and weapons-targeting system were still operational. It seemed that the Covenant were intending to blast through the Sangheili Assault Fleet in order to make a slipspace jump out of the system.

The Lancer at the weapons-targeting console began typing the coordinates of the remaining Covenant ships. "Joram, we have firing solutions on three enemy Destroyers. They are forming around us and are within striking distance."

"Excellent" Joram said, then he activated his helmet comm. "Choral, Raptor; we have secured the bridge, and are in range to strike at our foes. See if you can locate a viable view port, should you desire to witness our enemy's destruction."

 _"_ _We hear you, Joram. There is a decent energy barrier with a view of the battlefield close to our position."_ The warbled voice of the Spec-Ops Commander responded.

 _"_ _This is Raptor; my brothers and I await your judgement of these treacherous curs."_ The Ranger Commander's voice dripped with eagerness and anger.

Joram then turned to the Lancer positioned at the weapons consul. "Our Brothers have spoken; let us unleash our enemy's own weapons against them. Burn their cowardly hides!"

A few seconds later, a deep rumble echoed through the Carrier as its forward plasma projectors fired. The gathered Sangheili and Spartan watched as the hologram showed both Destroyers and the Battlercruiser being dissected by the plasma beams. The sight caused the Lancers to roar in elation, with both Michael and Joram smirking in satisfaction.

Joram then turned to the Lancer monitoring the ship's communication systems. "What's the status of our brothers on the battlefield?"

"The Covenant fleet has been destroyed. Shipmaster Hara'-Sharem managed to destroy the forward Carrier and its Battlecruiser escorts just before we took the bridge."

The gathered Lancers 'worted' in satisfaction at their comrade's actions. One of the Lancers grasped at her arm while trying to keep a painful grunt from escaping. Unfortunately, it still slipped out. Michael approached the Lancer and examined her injury. "You should get that examined once we return to the **_Courage_**. It won't do you any good if it gets infected as a result."

The Lancer hesitated for a moment, but relented when she saw Joram turn his gaze towards her. "As you wish, Spartan Prime." She then turned toward one of the other Lancers, who began patching up her injury with a med-patch.

"Not to interrupt your attempts to blow us all to Olympus and back" Diana's hologram appeared at the central holotable, with a very amused/aggravated expression on her features. "But Fleet-Master Hara' wishes to speak with you, assuming we are not too busy gorging ourselves with the enemy's entrails."

Joram and Michael shared a brief look as the Spartan shook his head in bemusement. Receiving a nod from the War Master Ultra, Diana opened a communication link to the **_Warrior's Courage_**. The face of the Sangheili Fleet-Master soon appeared on the ships forward communication display.

 _"_ _War Master Joram, Spartan Prime; once again we have proven our mettle against our former brethren. The Covenant Fleet has been eradicated, and the remaining enemy ship is under your control. Though my crew is slightly disgruntled that you decided to steal their victories from under our and the Covenant's noses."_

"Indeed, though many of our brothers and sisters fell in our seizing this ship, and I'm sure your warriors will be quite satisfied with the victories they've already achieved this day." Joram's mandibles were formed in a smirk, though his eyes showed his sorrow at the loss of his brothers and sisters in arms. "We have indeed secured the bridge, and have located the human artifact stolen from the satellite. We intend to return it to them once a suitable crew has arrived to take control of the Carrier."

 _"_ _I believe that can be easily rectified. Two of our Battlecruisers sustained heavy damage in the battle, and their crews are faltering in their efforts to save them. I shall inform them that they shall assume control of the Carrier, and I hope that the humans on the satellite are feeling…tolerant of the Blood-Brother's presence here."_

The assembled Elites turned a compassionate glance at the lone Spartan, whom simply glanced at the two Sangheili Commanders before spoke. "With all due respect mates, I've accepted the fact that my presence isn't going to be well accredited. It won't be the first time, and I doubt it will be the last."

Joram hummed in discontent. "All the same, it shouldn't lessen the role and achievements you performed in this battle. Your actions saved many of our warriors from those Goblins, and you protected our Blisterbacks from those Wraiths earlier on. Had we lost those, our attempts to take the hanger and the bridge would have be far more difficult."

"The War Master speaks the truth, Spartan Prime" the female Lancer spoke up, her arm now wrapped in a bronze-purple med-patch bandage. "You are a compassionate and honourable warrior, and you have continued to prove your rightful place as a member and Brother of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan. Those other humans are fools to think any less of you, when they themselves have often cowered and fled in the face of such obstacles. And someday, they will realize too late that they were wrong in casting you aside. How it was by their own actions that their downfall will become of them. And as their names will eventually fall into dishonour and disgrace, yours shall rise up above all else…and cry out to the stars and heavens of what you have done."

The assembled Elites worted in agreement with their sister in arms, some of them activating their Energy Swords and thrusting them into the air in salute. Despite only being an honorary member for barely a year, they had accepted him as one of their own. A comrade in arms. An ally and friend of the Sangheili.

A Blood Brother of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan.

Michael gazed around the CIC, noting both Joram and Hara' nodding and smirking in agreement. He turned to see Diana looking at him with compassion and pride. She crossed her arms with a look that dared him to try and deny their claims.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips as the Sangheili continued chanting, though they died down when he raised his arms in mock surrender. "Alright, I get it. Thanks sister, and to all of you. I guess I couldn't call myself much of a warrior if I let those snotty pencil-pushers get to me. And you're right, they made their choice and are most likely paying the price for it. And while I would like nothing more than to rub their childish mistakes back in their own arrogant faces, there wouldn't be much else left for me to do if I did."

"And besides, knowing that my joining all of you made the UNSC and ONI's blood boil…" Michael paused as the assembled Elites worted in amusement. "…is more than enough for me." So what say you that we return this package back to the satellite, with our heads and swords raised high in triumphant. And of course I'm certain there might be a few Covenant scumbags still on that satellite that deserve a royal ass whooping."

That got the Lancers smirking in anticipation. Joram nodded in agreement as he turned back to the comm. screen. "It seems that our brothers and sisters are still blood drunk my friend. Can we count on you and the fleet to secure the Carrier?"

Hara' nodded. _"I shall inform the Battlecruiser Shipmasters to gather their crews and redeploy to the enemy Carrier. They shall deal any remaining Covenant forces on that ship once you have departed."_ And with that, Hara's image disappeared.

"Joram, Spartan Prime; we have found something." Michael and Joram turned to see a pair of Lancers approaching…with a massive data sarcophagus hovering between them. They approached the sarcophagus, which was easily large enough to hold a suit of armor or weaponry. The outer plating was comprised of Forerunner metallic alloys, and the internal systems were powered by a hard-light energy core. Most notable was a hard light energy barrier covering what seemed to be the primary storage compartment.

"What do you make of it, Spartan Prime?" Joram questioned as the Spartan kneeled before the cargo. Michael looked over the sarcophagus with an analytical eye. "This is definitely highly advanced UNSC technology; practically top of the line." He activated the data pad and began typing at the holoscreen. "The encryption is pretty sophisticated, but I might be able to gain access to its data files; maybe find out what's so important about it that the Covenant would go to all this effort to capture it."

Joram hummed in deep thought. "The Covenant would not deploy in such large numbers simply for a thrill. The defences we faced upon our arrival shows that they were more than ready for an attack. Especially if they gained access to two Goblin battle teams with heavy escort."

Suddenly, the sarcophagus began shaking violently, causing the assembled elites to raise their weapons in readiness. The artifact ceased its pulsation for a moment…before unleashing a bright energy pulse, knocking the assembled warriors back and momentarily shorting out the Spartan and Lancers' armor and weaponry. At the same time, a concentrated beam of blue light scanned Michael from head to toe before it disappeared back into the container.

The disgruntled Lancers let out a few choice words as they pushed themselves back on their feet. Joram shook his angled head while Michael bumped his head to make sure his systems weren't too distorted from the pulse. He glanced back to the artifact…

Just as a small, light blue feminine figure appeared before them. She was dressed as a 21st Century RAF pilot with goggles and a yellowing jumpsuit. On her hips were a pair of holsters for her SAS Sig Sauer Sig 226 Pistols, one of which she twirled in her hand.

"Hello there luvs; guess the cavalry's finally here."

The assembled Sangheili and Spartan could only stare at the blue holographic figure before them. Said figure gave a humorous smirk as she placed her hand on her hip. "Came to crash a party without inviting me? How beastly of you luv, and I thought you Sangheili were beings of honour and pride."

Joram leaned forward to examine the digital woman "You are…"

The female figure saluted him. "UNSC Research and Logistics TCR-2076 Smart A.I. 'Tracer' at your service mate." the female AI saluted to the Ultra. She then turned back to the lone Spartan in the group, her eyes glazed over with relief and affection.

"It took you long enough luv, I was beginning to lose hope."

Michael looked over the holographic figure, not quite certain as to what he should say. The Spartan then took note of the A.I.'s words. "You were…waiting for me…why?"

"I've heard so much about you, what you've accomplished in your life. Both before and after your… _fair trial_ …I can see why she wanted you to help us above anyone else."

Michael froze at her statement, noting how she said 'fair trial' with venom in her voice. "Tracer, How did you come to be in ONI's possession? Where exactly did you come from? That is, why were you stationed this far out from UNSC space, and not at a major facility such as New Amsterdam or Earth."

Tracer gave a light giggle. "Well luv, I was first created by ONI in 2552, and put into service just after the end of the Covenant War a year later. I was tasked with analysing and cataloging the Black Mamba energy pulses; gave me a few bloody migraines I'll tell ya. The UNSC wanted to see if we could find any livable planets in the system that we could colonize. They wanted me to analyse the full extended range of the energy pulses, so they would know what armor and shielding our colony ships would need while travelling through this neck in the woods."

"And then, just a few months ago, an unknown UNSC ship arrived and dropped off some cargo for the crew to analyse. Left without even explaining what the cargo was. So I may have decided to…take a little peak at what was under the wrapping. And boy was I surprised to find another Artificial Intelligence; but she didn't seem that annoyed that I was trying to peak into her business. As it turned out, she was more than friendly enough to allow me access to her files. Most of which included quite a number of runes and hieroglyphics recovered from the Forerunner ruins on Gracemaria."

Michael and Joram's eyes widened in surprise but they remained silent, prompting the A.I. to continue. "She had been tasked with analysing and cataloging the Forerunner runes and symbols located throughout the North and South Ionian continents. A lot of the uncovered ruins were damaged and too eroded to construct a clear transcript. But some of the runes were still translatable, including those describing how the Forerunners first discovered Gracemaria so long ago. They had built massive metropolises, ship construction and repair yards, as well as civilian and military facilities."

Tracer's voice had risen in excitement as she spoke, but then seemed to mellow out. "But ONI, the Gracemarian branch that is, didn't care for all that. They only cared for whether or not there was any technology that was still accessible in or under the ruins. Some wanted it to help fight the Covenant, give humanity a chance to stem the tide. But that still wasn't enough, not for them… _not for her_! Oohh how she would go on and on about some bloody old wanker named Stauffer and how she kept going on about cleaning her tracks so to speak."

"Stauffer?" Michael interrupted the A.I.'s tirade, "As in…Colonel Jocelyn Stauffer."

"That's the name." Tracer frowned in discontent. "The poor thing had been tasked by Stauffer to decipher the runes to see if they could lead her to what she called 'The Great Temple'."

"And she would do anything to attain something that could boost her authority and power." Michael's voice was raw with discontent.

Tracer nodded grimly, "She managed to sway some of the scientists and anthropologists to her side, and eliminated anyone who disobeyed her. She even used her authority to raise her own unit of 'Spartans' – not that they could be called that. More like bloody psychopathic guns for hire. Trained and raised from birth to become Jocelyn's hounds, obedient to her above all others. They would even turn on their own if ordered to."

"She referred to them as **_Harbingers_** , though a lot of people simply called them…"

" _Abominations_."

The venom in Joram's voice made the very air turn cold. The other Sangheili growled and twitched as their anger reached a point that equaled that of their brother. But for all there righteous rage, Michael's fury towards the Harbingers easily outshone theirs.

"You've faced them before, haven't you?" Tracer's voice seemed saddened as she spoke. Her gaze was solely on the Spartan before her. "The A.I. told me what they could and would do. And how you suffered so much for it…your comrades, teammates…family."

Michael clenched his armored fist in anger. He remembered all too well what the Harbingers had done before, during and after the Covenant invasion. One time he came across the remains of a UNSC Marine training facility. All of the men had been brutally ripped apart…and the women beaten and raped until they were completely broken. A similar fate was dealt upon a civilian refugee camp, with all the men slaughtered and the women _and children_ raped and beaten. The same fate befell all those who faced the Harbingers, including Michael's close childhood friend and fellow Marine…and later girlfriend/fiancé.

So was the reputation of the appropriately called _Abominations._ They laid waste to anyone who stood in their way, be they UNSC or Covenant. There were witnesses who claimed that a group of Harbingers watched from a distance as an entire Marine Battalion was wiped out by Covenant artillery and gunships…and openly laughed and chatted like they were watching the still popular Earth Super Bowl.

Michael eventually encountered one of the Harbingers on the final day of the Battle for Gracemaria. Michael was part of a joint Spartan-ODST strike force tasked with destroying a Covenant jamming-teleportation tower. Once it was down, the UNSC could launch a coordinated assault against the Covenant forces in space and on the ground. But they were ambushed by a Harbinger on route to the target, with all but Michael lying dead within minutes. After a brutal fight, the lone Spartan II.5 managed to destroy the Covenant tower's power core…before throwing the Harbinger into said power core when he tried to strike him from behind. There was nothing left of the dark hunter after the explosion.

"…Tell me…how do you know all this? I thought ONI A.I. weren't allowed to share classified information, in case one of you were captured by an enemy party."

Tracer let out a cute, but mournful sigh. "When the Covenant arrived on Gracemaria, they learned that ONI had deciphered some of the Forerunner hieroglyphics. They hit the ONI Headquarters with an orbital strike, wiping almost all of the Harbingers out before they even left their laboratory. During the strike, a Covenant plasma round hit and damaged a nearby Forerunner structure, which sent a power fluctuation throughout the facility's structure. The A.I. was downloading the last of the decrypted Forerunner runes into a Forerunner sarcophagus; a 'life pod' if you will. That's when the energy pulse hit, causing the sarcophagus to malfunction. Some of the runes were downloaded into her matrix, causing her to go into temporary shutdown. Turns out my attempts to peak into her matrix file managed to jump start her power core. Since then, she downloaded and documented everything she had deciphered into my matrix. Including the data from the Forerunner memory core, dating back nearly one hundred thousand years before humanity took to the stars."

"But it was too much for her. Between the back lash from the energy pulse and having to download so much information, her matrix had become increasingly unstable. The poor lass had entered an advanced form of rampancy, and she only had months if not weeks before she broke down completely. So she began downloading all of the data into my data chip for safe keeping. Once that was finished, she sent out a distress beacon in hopes that the information would reach the right hands."

"Let me guess" Michael spoke up, "the Covenant intercepted the message and arrived here first."

Tracer nodded. "Got it in one, big guy. She had just finished downloading the data into the sarcophagus when the Covenant arrived. The satellite security managed to hold off the boarding parties for a while, but it was only a matter of time. Fortunately, your fleet managed to pick up her message, and she was ecstatic to learn that you were still a full fledge member of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan." Tracer looked up at the Spartan as she spoke. "And before you ask luv, she was keeping track of your history before and after joining the Nor'illema since she first arrived here. Seems you made quite the impression, considering what you've accomplished before and after your discharge from the UNSC."

Michael frowned behind his helmet. "I take it that the other AI didn't survive the final transfer before you were brought aboard this ship." Tracer's silence was all Michael needed to hear; yet another innocent life snuffed out as a result of Stauffer's ambitions for power.

"Tell me, construct" Joram spoke up, "when this other A.I. spoke to you, did they provide in-depth information about the Abominations and their maker?"

The construct's downcast expression was instantly replaced with a fierce grin. "I've got better than that, luv. Seems Stauffer was a little too trusting with her security system. My counterpart managed to download every single detailed file she had on her personal computer. I've got not just all the Forerunner runes and scriptures, as well as all the background data on Storm Shadow, but also every known Forerunner structures on the other planets attacked by the Covenant before Gracemaria. Plus, the bloody grouch had intentionally leaked the coordinates of a few Inner Colonies to the Covenant, in hopes that her dirty dealings would be covered up for good. And, for the topper, I have all of Stauffer's past and current dealings within the Insurrectionist factions throughout the entire Inner Colonies."

"…"

Michael could only let out a heartfelt "Jesus Christ" as his mind whirled at the mother-load of information he and his comrades had just uncovered. There were of courses rumors and speculations of Stauffer's dealings. But this was way beyond what anyone could've imagined. She had willingly compromised the locations of so many planets, doomed millions upon millions of innocent lives, all for the sake of covering up her own fucked up projects and operations. Hell, this kind of shit made Dr. Catherine Halsey and her SPARTAN-II Program seem like the workings of a holy saint in comparison.

There was absolutely no need for debate. This was way bigger than a mere smash and grab. This was a matter of intergalactic security.

"Diana, please tell me you recorded that?"

"Every word Michael." The Amazonian AI appeared from a nearby holotable, her face showing her shock and shame "I knew that ONI had become corrupot over the past few years. But by Hera…"

Tracer jumped at the appearance of the Amazonian A.I., taking but a moment to analyse her before her eyes and mouth widened in surprise. "Blimey! You're a Combat AI aren't you? How the blankety blank did you end up with this lot luv?"

Diana merely crossed her arms and gave a knowing smirk. "Well, someone had to keep an eye on our residential Spartan; who knows what sort of trouble he would find himself in. I certainly hope my presence doesn't bother you."

"Are ya kidding? The more the merrier I say! Though you probably already know this…name's Tracer, pleasure to meet ya luv."

"And I am Diana, it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Well at least they're getting along just fine" Michael shrugged at the Ultra. "A good thing too; I'm not sure if we have the time for a cat fight right now."

"OI! I'm not that bad mate!"

"Don't worry, he's only kidding. And he'd better make sure to not make any puns about this until after we finish this mission. _Understood_?"

Michael rose his hands in surrender as he turned to Joram. "We have to get to that satellite; once we clear out the Covenant, we can use its communication array to send a message to the UNSC. We can share everything we have about Stauffer and get ready for any Covenant reinforcements at the same time.

Joram nodded as he spoke into his helmet comm. "This is War Master Joram to all members of the Nor'illema Clan. Raptor, Choral, there's been a change in plans. Return to the hanger and prepare the Lich's for immediate departure. We have recovered an artifact that possesses knowledge of the human Stauffer and her Abominations."

 _"_ _We are aware, Joram. The artifact linked with our comm.'s just before she shared her tale."_ Choral's voice was low, his anger turning his words into deep growls.

 _"_ _Cursed Abominations"_ Raptor's hatred could easily be heard, along with several other Rangers and Spec Ops listening in over their comm. _"They'll pay for what they did to our brothers and sisters on Gracemaria."_

"Well, I dare say that the vote is unanimous." Michael turned to the female A.I. "Miss Tracer, I realize that this is only our first meeting, but I'm afraid you'll need to vacate the premises until we can find you much better accommodations."

Tracer's smile faltered for a moment before she nodded. "I understand perfectly, Michael. Just pull my chip and let's get the bloody hell out of here."

Michael nodded as he leaned forward and pulled the data-crystal from the sarcophagus, causing Tracer's image to disappear, and loaded it into his left wrist-mounted 'Artemis-I' unit (Halo 5 reference). He then typed a few commands on the data pad, causing the sarcophagus to whirl and shift as it shrank into a small, rectangular data pack.

"Hmmm, oh blimey this feels so good luv." Tracer's voice rang out in his helmet. "Now I know what Diana gets to experience every time she does this. I'll admit I was nervous about this a moment ago; now I'm bloody envious of her right now."

 _"_ _Just try not to get too used to it. I still want my Spartan back when you're done with him…unless you intend to share him."_

"Who knows luv; maybe I do."

Michael and Joram shared a chuckle at the A.I.s' conversation, with the Ultra turning back to his fellow Elites. "Then let us go forth my friends. While our Fleet secures our latest prize and readies it for redeployment, we shall go to the human satellite and finish what we set out to do. We shall secure the second artifact, reveal all that that cursed wretch has done to our people and her own, and send her and her followers into the fires of damnation…FOREVER!"

The Elites bellowed out loud and raised their Binary Rifles and Energy Swords in excitement and anticipation for what they assumed would be the last battle for the day.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Here's the second chapter of the third attempt at this story. I'm really hoping it works out better than my last two posts.**

 **Please Read & Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own star Wars the Clone Wars or Halo; they belong to George Lucas/Disney and 343 Industries Respectfully.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 ** _{Near Black Serpent Nebula}_**

 ** _{May 9_** ** _th_** ** _, 2554, 0513 hours – UNSC Calendar}_**

 ** _{UNSC Research Satellite, Hanger Bay Observation Tower}_**

"Brother, the Unggoy are resisting again."

The Elite Major growled and swung his sword-arm up in annoyance. "Throw the Unggoy out the air lock!"

The Elite Minor nodded his head before walking off. The Elite Major growled as his annoyance finally reached its limit. Ever since their fleet had been all but wiped out, the stranded boarding teams still on the satellite had been forced to reconcile their gains until their reinforcements arrived to relieve them.

Or they die in battle with honour and dignity, whichever of these options came first.

One Elite Minor stationed on the upper balcony roared and pointed towards the main hanger energy barriers and the vastness of space beyond…

Where they could see two Lich gunships racing towards them at full speed.

The Elite Major in command activated his Energy Sword, confident that the human shields would prevent the enemy from reaching them.

But then the two gunships slowed down…and a lone figure flew from the lead Lich towards the main hanger bay shield barrier.

Or rather, the port-side observation tower.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Michael used his thrust pack to steer him towards the hanger observation tower view port – the one place that would allow him entrance into the satellite. He raised his Hydra MLRS and fired two mini-missiles at the glass barrier. The two rockets smashed through the window, with the second hitting the Shade Defence Turret overlooking the starboard hanger bay.

Michael soared through the damaged glass barrier and landed right in front of two Grunts and an Elite Minor. The Covenant rushed at him with Energy Sword and Plasma Grenades primed, with two more Grunts rushing him from behind…

Until the vacuum of space began pulling them back towards the broken window. Michael activated his armor mag-locks, ducking down and allowing the doomed Covenant infantry to sail over him and out the window.

Michael fired two more missiles at a Covenant Anti-Air Wraith down below the balcony, striking the plasma core and causing the tank to detonate. Another pair of unfortunate Grunts were caught in the blast, with one Elite Minor's drained from the blast. He then looked down to see a Plasma Grenade sitting next to a piece of flaming debris…

"Woooorr"

 ** _BOOOOOM!_**

The explosion sent what was left of the Elite Minor flying backwards. Michael fired the last two rounds at a pair of Grunts manning a second Shade Turret aimed at the Shield Barrier safety mechanism.

Michael used his jump pack to leap across the hanger towards the safety switch, using his momentum to slam into a lone Heavy Grunt and sending it flying through the air. He paused to de-activate the shield barrier before turning to face an Elite Major and two Minor's marching towards him.

Michael reached down to pick up an M6E Pistol, dropped by the satellite workman now lying dead next to the safety switch, and fired a few well-placed shots at one of the Minors. One shot hit the Minor's neck, causing it to screech in pain before dropping on its back. Michael then sidestepped the second Minor before delivering a bone-breaking right hook to its head/neck, pushing it off the platform and to the hanger deck below. He fired the last of the clip at the Major, forcing it to cease its advance. This enabled him to rush forward and leap around and behind the Major, grabbing its neck as he plunged his combat knife deep into its spinal cord.

The Major let out one last painful gasp as it slumped to the platform. Michael quickly reloaded his Hydra as he turned to look down into the hanger. He watched as the two Lich's flew into the hanger – making sure to avoid the charred remains of a UNSC Corvette and a 175 meter long Sloop that were destroyed while attempting to escape - firing a barrage of plasma at the remaining Covenant forces. A team of Grunt Heavy's fell under the combined barrage, with a squad of Grunt scouts and their Elite officers were disintegrated by the explosion of a nearby plasma battery coil. A pair of Shade turrets began firing upon the lead Lich, only to go up in flame by a barrage of Fuel Rod plasma rounds from a Lancer Ranger.

Within a few moments, it was all over.

Michael watched as the last Elite Major fell to the ground, his Hydra MLRS raised as he scanned the hanger for any other Covenant infantry.

"Diana, we clear?"

"That was the last of them Michael; the hanger is clear."

Michael breathed a sigh in relief. After the survivors of the crippled Battlecruisers and Heavy Corvettes had arrived to take possession of the captured Assault Carrier, Michael and Joram's warriors boarded the Lich gunships and left for the now battered and battle scarred research satellite. On route to the station, they had attempted to contact the bridge to inform them of their achievement.

Only to be met with nothing but static, implementing that the Covenant had set up jammers on the station to prevent the crew from coordinating their defence. Which meant that the Sangheili assault team would be attacking an unknown size of Covenant that would still be on the satellite. And it was likely that they had managed to raise the energy shield that would prevent them from entering the hanger.

As such, it was decided that Michael would secure the forward observation platform and deactivate the hanger's energy shield. Once the Nor;illema warriors secured and set up defences in the hanger, Michael would continue on to the bridge and/or communications array.

From there he would alert the UNSC of the Covenant Remnant Fleet attacking the station, and send the data they had about Stauffer and her dealings throughout the outer an dinner Colonies.

As it turned out, their assumptions of the Covenant's strength had been severely overestimated. And fortunately for them, the satellite's main hanger was large enough to house several large cargo freighters, as was evident by the wrecked vessels they encountered outside. This meant that the Lich's could enter the hanger and provide close fire support for the Sangheili assault team.

"Woah!" Tracer's voice warbled in his helmet.

"Problem Tracer?"

"No; just never had Spartan ringside seats before. Have to say, it's a nice change of pace from 24-hour monitor duty."

"Glad to provide you with some entertainment. Now let's get to work; our entrance wasn't exactly what I'd call subtle."

Michael watched as the Nor'illema Warriors began deploying energy barriers facing the entrances to/from the hanger. The two Blisterbacks dropped behind the assembled Elites, and the remaining Ghosts floated down and hovered forward to take positions between the various barricades.

"Tracer, can you make contact with the bridge?"

"No such luck mate; the satellite communication is still offline. But I am picking up several energy signatures throughout the satellite."

"Can you determine the precise locations?"

"Just plug me into the nearest console and I should be able to find em."

Michael walked over to a nearby data console. He pulled Tracer's data crystal from his Artemis-1 and inserted it into the console's data-pad. The British AI began searching through the satellite internal systems network, finally accessing the station's internal security monitors. A hologram of the satellite's internal structure appeared on a nearby screen, highlighting a number of heat sources located throughout the station.

"I'm picking up five energy signatures located throughout the station: two are close to the primary armory and security center, just a few hundred meters from the main hanger bay. One of them seems to be a Covenant Jammer Array, and the other one…Got it. The Covenant have set up a long-range communication array that's transmitting a signal to an unknown source just beyond the range of the nebula's asteroid belt."

"Can you determine what it's transmitting, or what it's transmitting to?"

"Trying luv, but the Jammer is making it difficult to get a solid read on it. If Joram can shut down the Jammer, Diana and I can piggyback the next time they send a transmission."

Michael nodded as he activated his comm. "Joram, this is Spartan Prime. Tracer's located five Covenant jammers throughout the satellite, one of which is close to your position. She's also detected a Covenant communication array that's transmitting to what may be inbound reinforcements. We'll have to take them out before we send a transmission to the UNSC."

 _"_ _Understood, Spartan Prime. We shall secure both devices while you continue on to the bridge. You must let the humans know what that cursed traitor has done."_

"Copy that; good luck comrade." He disconnected the channel and focused back on the screen. "That takes care of those; what about the other sources?"

Tracer groaned in frustration. "Bugger! There's too much interference, and most of the security monitors were damaged in the initial assault. I can't tell whether the others are Jammer Relays or malfunctioning power converters. However…I think there's a Jammer just a few levels above us, located in one of the smaller docking ports."

"Which means there might by a Phantom we can use to get off the station, hopefully with the second artifact. Download the coordinates so we can get moving; I'd prefer to reach the bridge sooner rather than later."

"Hold on…almost…got it. Pull me mate."

Michael pulled her data-crystal and stored it back in his Artemis-1. He waited as a small screen appeared on his visor, showing a nearby elevator shaft that lead up to the docking bay.

He pressed the elevator console, placing his Hydra on the magnet lock on his back. He pulled forth his M90 as the elevator doors opened, allowing him to enter and lifting him up towards his next objective.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A pair of Elite Minors stood guard outside the elevator shaft doors while an Elite Major kept watch near the hallway view port. The sound of the elevator doors opening drew their attention, until a lone Spartan turned and slashed his Energy Sword up in an arcing motion, cleaving up through the first Elite and down through the second Elite's necks. The Elite Major turned to see the Spartan rushing for him, barely having time to cry out in surprise before the twin Golden-rod blades pierced his neck. His cry warbled and died out as his vocal cords were melted by the twin blades. The twin blades were retracted and the Elite Major's body slumped to the ground.

Michael kept his blade at the ready as he crept down the hallway towards the bridge. Shortly after boarding the elevator, he had proceeded in clearing out the two Jammers between the hanger and the satellite command center. The first Jammer had been stationed in a secondary docking port, with a team of Elite Ultras and their escort of ten Grunts and a Jackal sniper providing security detail. A few Hydra missiles to the Jammer caused it to overload, with half the Grunts and an Ultra being caught in the explosion. A Magnum round easily disposed of the Jackal and a pair of fragmentation grenades eliminated the remaining Grunts. Such was the surprise of the ambush that the three Ultra's were easy pickings for the Spartan, with all three eliminated within a few seconds by his Energy Sword and Battle Axe.

Unfortunately the Covenant Phantom had departed shortly after dropping them off, probably to rejoin the battle between the opposing fleets. Which meant he would have to find another means of getting the artifact off the satellite.

The second Jammer was located in the satellite's upper cargo bay, safe guarded by pair of Hunters and two Type-29 Anti-Infantry Stationary Guns manned by a team of Heavy Grunts. Using a Plasma Pistol he had attained from the last skirmish, Michael managed to short-circuit one of the Type-29 turrets, using his Magnum to kill the second turret's pilot. The two Hunters tried to engage him at long range with their arm mounted Fuel Rod Cannons, only for Michael to activate his armor lock, causing one of the plasma shots to bounce off and hit the disabled turret. One of the Hunters had tried to rush him, only for him to slide underneath and jump up onto its back. After a minute of bucking and stomping the ground, the Hunter opted to charge forward in a blind rush. It seemed that it was trying to crush him against the nearest stable object in its path.

That object turned out to be the pulsing Jammer Relay.

At the last possible moment, Michael leapt off the Hunter's back and used his armor thrust pack to shoot himself up and over the second Hunter. He promptly fire a barrage of Hydra mini-missiles into the Hunter's exposed back just as the first Hunter hit the Jammer at full speed.

The resulting explosions were very satisfying to watch, though he was forced to take cover behind the surviving turret to avoid being hit by the pieces of flaming debris and hunter worm entrails.

Aside from a few random Grunt patrols between and after taking down the Jammers, all that remained was to clear and secure the command center. From there he could coordinate with Joram and the Sangheili back in the main hanger as well as send an emergency transmission to the UNSC.

Preferably before Covenant reinforcements arrived to retake the satellite.

Michael kept his M90 at the ready as he scanned the hallway for any signs of life. He silently grieved when he saw the dead Marines and crew workers littered throughout the hallway. He noted how the number of bodies increased as he approached the command center, hinting that they had attempted one last defiant stand against the invaders.

A valiant effort indeed, but a last stand nonetheless.

He quietly retrieved a pair of fragmentation grenades and additional rounds for his Shotgun; they would serve him better than the dead Marines.

The sound of crashing machinery and angry _worting_ drew his attention as he neared the entrance to the bridge. He ducked behind a weapons crate and peered into the CIC. He swore when saw an entire strike team of Zealots positioned throughout the bridge. Two Zealots were stationed on either side on the entrance, with two more on over-watch on the overhead observation balcony. He could see four more Zealots standing guard around the central holotable, two of which were working on a large silver-grey rectangular container on the platform facing the forward view port.

And standing with the last two Zealots was a ruby-purple armor clad Zealot Field Marshall, its eyes glaring out into space.

The Zealot Field Marshall turned to face the two Zealots. "Have you gained access to the artifact?"

One of the disgruntled Zealot's spat in distaste. "This wretched heap of _chor'ta_ remains inoperable. We have tried everything in our power to breach its outer casing, and yet it continues to defy our efforts. I still do not understand why we are degraded to such miniscule labours."

The Zield Marshall snarled in discontent. "The longer we delay with these labours, the longer we delay our rendezvous with the fleet. When the Supreme One arrives with the _Tribute of Allegiance_ , we must be ready to join our brothers in our quest for the Great Temple. And this vessel may hold the key we need to open the doorway. Failure here is not acceptable. You will gain access to this vessel, you will secure the artifact we seek, and you will do so without any further delay. _Ooru riek gan'ka gorso!_ " He bellowed as he turned around to gaze out into the blackness of space.

"Well he's a bundle of sunshine isn't he?" Tracer quipped.

Michael smirked in amusement. "Tracer, are there any other entrances to the bridge?" He whispered as he switched his shotgun for his Hydra, keeping his eyes on the two snipers in case they spotted him.

"Negative big guy; this entrance way is the only way in or out."

Michael smirked. That meant once he took the bridge, he would only have to worry about defending one entry point.

"Diana, you ready?"

"May Hera give us strength…let's take these Bastards!"

He aimed his Hydra and fired two mini-missiles at the balcony. The two missiles flew through the entrance way and hit the two Zealot snipers, sending them both falling to the floor. The two Zealots on guard duty jumped when they saw the two missiles and turned with their weapons raised…until Michael leapt over and landing between them with his Energy Sword and Battle Axe. He slashed his Battle Axe through the first Zealot's throat before thrusting his Energy Sword in the second's abdomen.

Michael threw a flashbang at the two Zealots working at the artifact. The sudden flash of light and sound caused both of them to roar in pain and discomfort, only to be met with a face-full of M90 Shotgun slugs.

The Zealot Field Marshall turned towards him.

" _Kill him_."

The last two Zealots rushed forth with their Energy Swords raised, one trying to flank around the lone Spartan. Michael ducked under the first Zealot's slash and used his momentum to leap over the second. He was forced to drop his Hydra as he pulled his Magnum and aimed at the Zealot before him. He fired the clip into its face, temporarily stunning it before it charged at him. He grabbed the Zealot and, using its own momentum, spun it back around and pushed towards the second Zealot.

With an active Plasma Grenade attached to its back.

The second Zealot managed to spot the grenade and ducked out of the way before it detonated. It used the bluish fireball as a smokescreen as it rolled over the side of the balcony and activated its stealth module.

Michael turned his head to see the Field Marshall activate his personalized dark purple Energy Sword. The Elite bellowed out a challenge, to which Michael acknowledged as he pulled forth his combat knife and charged forward to meet the Zealot head-on.

Suddenly, Michael slid under the Field Marshall's swing and slashed at its abdomen, causing the Zealot to grunt in pain as Michael recovered and stabbed him again in the ribs. The Field Marshall grunted as he tried to stab his sword down, but Michael smoothly spun out of reach and jumped on its back. The Field Marshall, now angry and in pain, tried desperately to shake him off, but Michael held on tight as he looked for an opening. Finally, he brought his knife down hard into the Field Marshall's neck and spinal cord. The Zealot let out a bellow of pain before it fell silent. Michael ripped out his knife and twisted the Field Marshall's head sharply, hearing a satisfying **_'crack'_** as its neck snapped under the pressure.

Michael shoved the Zealot down to the ground, shaking the purple blood off his knife and sheathing it back on his chest. He pulled forth his shotgun as he made one last look for any signs of life.

And caught sight of a slight distortion in the air in front of him.

"Shit!"

The Zealot lunged out and slashed at Michael with his Energy Sword, slicing through his Shotgun and knocking him to the ground. It quickly leapt up over the holotable and vanished from view.

Michael swore under his breath as he tossed his ruined Shotgun aside, pulling both the Magnum and Plasma Pistol in each hand. He swept the surrounding deck and balconies with a keen eye, now more determined than ever to kill the last Zealot.

The damn son-of-a-bitch wrecked his Shotgun.

Michael twisted his head just in time to catch a glimpse of a bluish orb being thrown in his direction. He quickly turned and kicked the front half on his Shotgun at the plasma grenade, resulting in both detonating in a blue fire ball. But the Zealot used the explosion to rush forward, eager to cut the Demon down himself.

Michael ducked under the swing and wrapped his arms around the Zealot's waist. Using the Elite's momentum, he lifted and flipped the Zealot over him and onto its back. He then jumped onto its chest, delivering three haymakers to its face before grabbing his Energy Sword and plunging it into the Zealot's head.

"And stay dead, asshole!"

Michael kept his sword in hand as he scanned the bridge for any more signs of life other than himself. He made doubly sure that there were no more enemy contacts before he even thought of relaxing his guard.

No way was he about to be caught off guard a second time today.

He quickly pulled Tracer's data crystal from his Artemis-I and inserted it into the holotable. The British AI's figure appeared on the holographic module, her eyes narrowed in sadness as she glanced around the bridge.

"Why? Why would they do this? There's no reason why these people had to die."

"I'm afraid that's what happens in a war Tracer" Diana said sympathetically through the Spartan's comm. "The Covenant don't care about who gets in their way so long as they get what they want."

"Diana's right Tracer" Michael said grimly. "I agree that it shouldn't have to happen, and we're truly sorry that it did. But if we don't get that message to the UNSC, about both the Covenant _and_ _Stauffer_ , then all these people will have died for nothing. We can't let that happen. Not after all we've been through to get here."

Tracer stared silently at the armored titan for a few moments, her eyes glazed over with desolation, before a determined frown appeared on her face. She turned around and began pulling up holoscreens in front of her.

"It'll take a few minutes to get the communication array back online. Once you shut down that artifact I can start scanning for any UNSC channels we can link onto."

Michael nodded as he pulled forth his Plasma Pistol and Magnum. He ruefully glanced down at the remaining half of his personalized Shotgun – it had lasted him since the end of the Battle for Gracemaria in 2551 – as he moved towards the artifact. He began typing his personal code into the UNSC datapad attached to the artifact's side plating, hoping that it would still be accepted.

 ** _[ACCESS DENIED]_**

He then typed in a few more encryptions into the datapad, only for the same message to flash on the screen.

 ** _[ACCESS DENIED]_**

"Damn…this complicates things."

He then spotted a body dressed in an officer's uniform lying next to the containers…with the insignia of ONI on his right shoulder. His chest and face had been reduced to mulch, most likely from a plasma burst as close range.

Michael spotted a data chip clasped firmly in the officer's hand, meaning it was containing something important.

 _'_ _I wonder…'_ Michael thought as he reached down and plucked the data chip from the body's hand. He then placed the chip into a small slot in the datapad, causing the device to whirl and click as it scanned the chip to confirm its authentication.

 ** _[ACCESS GRANTED]_**

After a moment the top of the artifact split into two separate plates. The smaller plate hissed as it unsealed and slid open to reveal…

"Holy Shit! These are C-12 Shaped Charge packs…enough to take out everything within a 200 square km radius."

Michael wearily eyed the five very functional C-12 packs, now feeling very concerned of what might have happened if he'd arrived at the bridge any later than he did. By the looks of it, the satellite CO had ordered his engineers to set up the artifact as a booby trap for the Covenant. The amount of C-12 set up in this artifact could easily take out both the satellite as well as the Covenant fleet that had appeared outside the nebula.

Unless they had a UNSC authorization code to deactivate the security system, the Covenant would've ended up blowing themselves and the satellite to kingdom come.

"I'm guessing this is why the artifact was set up with a Jammer; so that the Covenant wouldn't find out what was really inside. They probably wouldn't have been so determined to open it if they knew."

"And all it cost you was your precious Shotgun." Diana joked, her smirk unseen as the Spartan grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Michael turned to look at Tracer, whose eyes and smirk gave away her excitement. "Hey luv, you might want to take a look in the other compartment, cause I think you're gonna love what's inside."

Raising an eyebrow at the AI's elation, Michael walked over and typed at the second artifact's datapad. He noticed how it was much larger than the first – easily matching the size and width of a Heavy Weapons Crate. After a moment it too opened up and revealed what it contained.

"…No way…"

Inside was a small rectangular metallic-black box just slightly bigger than a HAVOK nuclear warhead. It was covered with glowing Forerunner hieroglyphics and symbols, similar to those Michael had seen several times back on Gracemaria. A small power cord connected it through the container to the central power converter at the center of the bridge platform. And aside from the UNSC portable-attachment data-pad added to the front of the device, it was completely Forerunner in shape and origin.

This was a recovered Forerunner hard-light 3D Printer – a device that could scan, download and/or upload the schematics of any piece of technology and reprint an exact duplicate of said object, be it a tool, weapon or light vehicle. Not only that, it could print out a Forerunner-based/upgraded version of the object, fully functional and ready for immediate use.

"Mary Mother of God…they _did_ find one in that temple…crafty little ONI bastards." Michael couldn't help but let a smile form on his face. He remembered the headaches that the Gracemarian military and civilian government suffered after the Forerunner artifact disappeared following the end of the Battle for Gracemaria. When the UNSC had learned of what the hard-light printer could do, the top brass believed they could convert it to produce Forerunner weaponry, armor and shielding for their armies and navy – and finally gain the upper hand in a head-on fight with the Covenant.

But when ONI claimed that the device had been "lost" following the end of the Gracemaria campaign, the UNSC top brass was, quite literally, outright hopping mad. They ordered the Gracemarian army and Special Forces to search the entire planet for the Forerunner printer. Every possible installation, storage vault and naval docking yard was searched, yet it was all for nought.

There were rumors that ONI had managed to smuggle it off world just before the Covenant fleet arrived – just goes to show that they didn't care about warning the planet of the looming threat, so long as they got what they wanted out of the situation.

And now the former Spartan was looking down at what could have turned the tide in the final year of the war. Meridian, the "Troy Massacre", Reach, New Jerusalem, Mars, and finally Earth. Millions of military and civilian lives that could have been spared had the UNSC gained possession of this artifact.

Three guesses which ONI official was in charge of the 'relocation'/theft of said artifact.

…

Yeah, you get the idea.

Michael started typing at the data-pad in hopes of activating the artifact. He had to make sure it was the real deal, and not a forgery devised by a certain ONI officer to lead him or anyone astray.

The artifact then pulsed and shook before the top panel opened up, revealing a bright yellow energy orb inside the device. Soon a small antenna-scanner rose up from the artifact and turned toward the lone Spartan. Two hard-light side panels folded out from the antenna followed by a hard-light plasma panel laid out in front of the device. Then a small scanner similar to the one from the sarcophagus now safely aboard the **_Warrior's Courage_** popped out from the antenna.

 _'_ _Well, the device is fully functional …now to see if it can actually print something.'_

Michael then turned to look at remaining half of his ruined shotgun lying on the bridge platform. An idea flew to his head, causing a devious smirk to form behind his helmet. He brought up his left arm and typed at the Artemis-I, bringing up a hologram of the M90 and M45 Tactical Shotgun. He activated the Artemis-I's scanner and attempted to link with the device, a low chiming signaling that the connection was established. The Forerunner Printer began analysing the blueprints being downloaded into its memory matrix. Soon a holographic outline of the M45 appeared from the scanner, and a series of upgrade features appeared beneath and alongside the image.

Back when he had found Diana in the abandoned ONI facility, Michael also managed to download several schematics of prototype weapons and devices. A number of these files contained detailed blueprints of new vehicles that were being tested and developed on Reach shortly before the arrival of the Covenant in July, 2552. While most of these prototypes had been destroyed before being evacuated off world, ONI had made sure to document and download ther schematics for future testing/production.

One file in particular that definitely got Michael's attention contained the blueprints of an advanced version of the new M45D Tactical Shotgun. Despite not having been cleared for production by the UNSC or ONI, it was the first close-range weapon that married advanced technology with brutal simplicity.

It was the M45D 'Blaze of Glory' – an advanced shotgun with a Forerunner mechanism that allowed it to fire hard-light projectiles at a much greater range than its predecessors. It could hold a single shell clip of five rounds that could destroy enemy light vehicles at much longer range. And from the notes Michael had managed to recover, it could instantly incinerate anyone that was caught in the Blaze of Glory's line of fire.

It was brutal, sophisticated and reliable all wrapped up in the same package.

And Michael now had the chance to print the very first fully functional Blaze of Glory in all of existence.

Michael touched and pulled a number of images towards the hologram, using the schematics from his Artemis-I to select the specific features and upgrades needed for the final artefact. Once the updates had all been implemented, Michael used the Artemis to complete the printing process.

Time to put the artifact to the test.

The scanner analysed the image as it began the printing process. Two hard-light prods appeared from the device and aligned on either side of the plasma panel. The prods then began weaving over and around the holographic image. First came the basic shape and structure of the weapon, followed by the basic functions such as the pump-action reload and firing mechanism. Then came the additional features along the weapon barrel and targeting reticule. Once the basic structure was complete, the prods began work on the Forerunner hard-light modules along and on the tip of the barrel.

 ** _{I apologize; I stink at scientific analogy.}_**

A few minutes later, the now completed and fully functional M45D Blaze of Glory hung suspended above the Forerunner artifact.

"Oh. Hell. Fucking. YES!" Michael smirked as he reached out and carefully took the Blaze of Glory in his hands, causing the light to vanish back into the Forerunner device. He chuckled ecstatically as he checked the weapon over. It was well balanced and articulated for its size and weight, and the artistic battle skin was pretty awesome too.

"Merry Christmas Spartan Prime." Michael turned back to the holotable, the Blaze of Glory still clutched in his arms like an infant, and pulled and inserted Diana's data chip into the holotable. The Amazon AI appeared in front of him with an exasperated smirk on her face. Tracer soon appeared beside her with her own amused smirk.

"Told ya you'd love it; does it match your expectations, luv?"

"Believe me Tracer; you have no idea."

"Then you'll be glad to know that I've just found the data schematics for the device and its basic functions. Turns out the scientists had tested and used the device to print out extra parts and tools throughout the past few months. They determined that with enough power and resources, the device could be used to print out extra parts and equipment for naval vessels and ground-based infrastructures. If you have any, you can have your Engineers analyse and develop additional ammo and parts for it in the future."

"…Tracer. Did I ever mention how beautiful you are?" This caused Tracer to blush and smile, earning another chuckle from the Spartan. Michael then glanced at the Amazon AI. "So, Diana…about what I said back then…can I keep it?"

Diana shook her head at the desperate tone in his voice. "…So long as you don't go bragging about it to everyone you meet…its fine with me."

"YES!" Michael pumped his fist as he turned back and practically ran back to the container. He immediately started typing at the data-pad to start printing out some ammunition for his new close-range assault weapon. Soon the device started printing out hard-light ammunition cartridges, which Michael started loading into his Blaze of Glory and into his ammo packs and belt.

He then froze as a realization flew to his mind. "Hey Tracer, was this Forerunner tech transported here from Gracemaria back in 2551?"

"Aye." The British AI responded.

"And the artifact was analysed and tested without the authorization of the UNSC or the Gracemarian Department of Military Research and Development?"

"Yeah…" Tracer said with a slight frown.

Michael turned his full attention to the two AI's. "Meaning, once the UNSC learns that we've found the Forerunner Printer and have proven that it's fully functional, they'll have to dig deeper to see what other artifacts and technology was hidden away and experimented on by ONI without authorization."

Both AI's quickly caught on to what he was implying. Diana began shifting through the files Tracer had pulled up. "If we send this data with what Tracer has about Stauffer and **Harbinger** , we could bring her and her allies down for good."

"And maybe even give the UNSC a chance to boost its research on Forerunner tech. Might give them and us a better chance against the Covenant Remnant." Michael reasoned as he moved back to the artifact. He pressed a switch on the data pad, causing the artifact to shut down and shrink back into its original form. Michael then grabbed the Printer, finding it surprisingly light and sturdy despite its size, and placed it on the magnetic lock on his lower back.

He was going to personally escort the device back the **_Warrior's Courage_**. And he'd be damned if he let it out of his sight for a moment.

He then typed on the data pad on the massive container, causing the main compartment lid to retract and seal shut.

Then the alarms went off.

Red warning lights blared throughout the bridge and hallways, causing Michael to instinctively go for his Energy Sword. He placed the Blaze of Glory on his back, his excitement all but forgotten as he went into alertness mode.

"Diana, Tracer…what's happening?

The Amazon AI pulled up a holoscreen displaying a communications sound band. "I'm picking up a lot of dialog over the Covenant battle chat. It looks like they're not quite ready to give up just… _By Hera!_ "

"Diana!"

"Multiple slipspace ruptures detected just off the port side; new contacts coming in at point zero-six-four."

"How many?"

Tracer pulled up an outline of the satellite, showing a number of unidentified objects between it and the massive nebula. "The satellite's sensors are on the fritz. The bloody artifact's still jamming up communications. For all we know, the blighters may have brought a flotilla or an entire fleet."

Michael rushed to the forward view port and pressed the controls that opened the bridge ceiling metal barrier. He scanned the nearby nebula, where he saw several slipspace ruptures appear within firing range of the satellite. He could see SDV-class Heavy Corvettes, CCS-class Battlecruisers, and several ORS-class Heavy Cruisers holding back to provide long-range fire support. Suddenly a massive slipspace formed in front and above the bridge ceiling view port…

"Jesus Christ" Michael uttered grimly.

"Oh bugger…"

"By Hera…that's a-"

And revealed a CSO-class Supercarrier surrounded by nearly fifty other Covenant warships, including a dozen CAS-class Assault Carriers and seven Brigantine Heavy Carriers. In the background they spotted several more slipspace ruptures, from which came another dozen or so ships lead by a pair of CAS-Class Assault carriers.

This was no small assault fleet sent to capture a lone, outdated satellite. This was a full-scale invasion fleet meant to crush anything that stood in its way.

 _'_ _Holy Hell…a fricking Supercarrier of all things…'_ Michael thought. _'But it doesn't make sense…why would any of the Covenant factions assemble a fleet this size all the way out here? There's no known Forerunner structures or Shield Worlds this far out in the Outer Colonies. And there's been no word about-'_

Michael froze as a certain memory rose to the top of his head. Something he had heard very recently but had put out of his mind until just now.

 _{'…The poor thing had been tasked by Stauffer to decipher the runes to see if they could lead her to what she called 'The Great Temple'…'}_

 ** _'_** ** _Shit!'_**

Michael turned his head sharply to look at the British AI. "Tracer, what do you know about this 'Great Temple' Stauffer was looking for?"

Tracer blinked in surprise at the Spartan's question. "Not much I'm afraid luv, but what does it-"

"Then tell me what you **do** know."

"…Well, the runes on Gracemaria referred to it as a sort of…Sanctuary of some kind. It was said to be a conduit connecting the Forerunner structures in this galaxy with others far beyond known space. It was also said to house what they referred to as the…Rebirth Mechanism."

"Could the Covenant have learned about it?"

"Not likely luv; the AI who told me this said that Stauffer was extremely infatuated about the Great Temple. She wanted to make sure _no one_ knew _anything_ about it."

Michael growled. "Unless she wanted it to be known, or that we had the coordinates to a 'sacred artifact of the Gods'."

Tracer's eyes widened in realization. "No…no way would she…she wouldn't…"

"If it helped her gain access to the Great Temple and this 'Rebirth Mechanism', I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who lured the Covenant here in the first place."

Tracer's horror seemed to get stronger by the moment. She slowly turned her gaze towards the two artifacts before them.

Or rather, the lone officer lying dead at the foot on said artifacts.

Michael followed her gaze and spotted the dead ONI officer. He rushed over to the body and reached for the Magnum pistol attached to his waist.

He checked the ammo clip. Still full.

The plasma wounds. Inflicted at close range.

Michael lifted the body's arm and pulled back the sleeve. And saw the insignia of a Cleaver wielded by an armored figure with a black cloak and a hellish skull surrounded by black flames.

The mark of the Grim Reaper.

The **Harbinger** of death.

"FUCK!"

The entire battle. The Covenant. The Forerunner artifact and containment unit.

" _Stauffer._ She fucking planned this. All of it. She's cleaning up house **AND** having the Covenant lead her to the Great Temple at the same time."

Michael grabbed and threw the Harbinger agent across the bridge, its head cracking against the side wall and leaving a bright red trail as it slide to the deck.

The Spartan slowly approached the forward view port and punched the glass with his right gauntlet, causing the glass to splinter from the impact. He barely noticed the bruises his knuckles now bore, or how the force of the punch had temporarily caused his shield to flare and glow. He didn't even notice how only a small number of the smaller Corvettes and Destroyers approached the satellite while the Carriers and Brigantine's held back in reserve.

Michael glanced back at the two AI behind him. Diana's expression showed unbridled fury. Sheer unrivaled anger and hatred. Poor Tracer had fallen to her knees and had started shaking in shock, horror and disbelief.

Of course. She had spent the last year or so working alongside the scientists and crew of the satellite. Obviously she would look/had looked upon them as a family of sorts.

And Stauffer had now taken that away from her, just as she took away his honour and pride as a Spartan Commando of Gracemaria and the UNSC. Leaving her alone to be captured and abused by the Covenant until she had served her purpose…if she wasn't destroyed in the process. And everyone who had served on this satellite for all these months, years even, only for them to lose their lives because of her greed.

Yet another example of the monster in human skin called Jocelyn S. Stauffer.

Michael glanced out into the black star-speckled void towards the nebula, the anguish and hatred he felt towards the person responsible for so much death and despair raging in his mind and body. He clenched his bruised knuckles and growled like a predator on the verge of unleashing Hell upon anything that stood in his way. After all he and his friends, comrades and fellow soldiers had been through, she still continued to manipulate and destroy all that stood in the way of her goals.

His anger soon gave way to cold, calculative resolve. He swore on his life and blood, as he had back when he was wrongfully discharged, he would see to it that Stauffer would pay. She would burn for eternity for what she had done throughout her career. To humanity, to the Nor'illema Warrior Clan, and to his fellow soldiers and Spartans.

And to him. Especially him.

He glanced at the gathered Covenant fleet holding position just outside firing range of the satellite, making sure to remain out of range of the still very active nebula gases.

 _'_ _Wait…'_

The very volatile and explosive gases.

"Tracer, you said that your task was to analyse and document the energy pulses created by the nebula. What would happen if the pulses started affecting the satellite? Surely there were some safety measures in case they damaged the station."

"…"

The analysis-logistics AI had apparently lost all cohesiveness to everything around her, simply remaining silent and unmoving on her knees. Diana gave a small, sympathetic frown as she began running through the satellite's data banks.

"The satellite is equipped with prototype energy shields based on tech recovered from Covenant ships and vehicles, though not to the same measure as those used on Earth and Gracemaria. It has a few defense weapons systems for taking out small meteors that were caught in the nebula's energy pulses, but nothing large enough to take out a Covenant fleet of that size."

"What about long-range defences against the nebula itself? They must have something to use in case the energy pulses were too large for the shields to handle. Something like a seawall to stop or slow down tsunamis back on Earth."

"…Mjolnir…"

Michael turned to see Tracer slowly stand back up, her face streaked by computerized tears as she started pulling up holographic files. She flipped through a number of them until she pulled one up in front of her.

"…The satellite is equipped with a MJOLNIR Energy Dispersal Particle Cannon. It fires a beam of super-charged particles that neutralizes or supercharges the electromagnetic energy pulses that are too large and volatile for the shields to handle. The beam forces supercharged or neutral particles into the colliding gases, causing them to separate or combine through plasma acceleration."

Michael glanced back towards the nebula beyond the view port. "Can you program the Particle Cannon to fire a concentrated burst on a single point? With enough power to match that of a NOVA bomb?"

Tracer turned to him with an incredulous look on her face. "And do what, fire it at the Supercarrier? It was meant for research and analysis, not to fire at 28 kilometre long Covenant capital ships."

"Not quite" Michael said ominously. "I was thinking of something bigger…and more destructive." With that, he turned his head out towards the Covenant fleet assembling just beyond the satellite.

Or rather, the massive nebula directly behind the Covenant fleet.

Diana's eyes widened in realization and her lips formed into a devilish smirk.

Tracer also came to the same realization, her earlier depression and horror temporarily forgotten. "Bloody Hell mate…a fully charged shot into that thing…Well, the other A.I. did say you loved ending a party with a bang." This last statement was said with a weak lopsided smirk.

Michael chuckled lightly. "Well, let's go ladies, we've still got work to do."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	4. Story Character Update Vote

**What's up mates! This is SpartanPrime101 signing in to let you all know that I'm still alive and kicking. I know I've been away for like almost a year now, and I'm really kicking myself in the arse for that. Sadly, with my little brother Ernie passing away Christmas Eve 2016; finally Graduating from University as a BA degree graduate in June, 2017; working a full time job since mid-June; and helping my Mom and Grandma during my spare time...well, I've only been able to work on my stories for bits at a time.**

 **However, I've had a few brainstorms as of late concerning my current and other stories I might take a crack at.**

 **First, I'm thinking of changing my S-IV Spartan character into a SPARTAN-II - that's right, an S-II Super-Soldier. The reason for this is that 1) a past review for my Naruto: Spartan Chronicles stated how an S-IV wouldn't stand a chance against a Jonin-level ninja - which in turn killed my mood for working on that story. 2) My S-IV's history seems a little rushed looking back, at least in comparison to that of Master Chief and the other S-II's and III's. 3) I've been reading The Life by casquis, which focuses on the career and hardships of his OC ODST character and his team of Helljumbers. This got me thinking of writing a similar story about my own character, from when he was taking by Halsey into the S-II program to the end of the Human-Covenant war and beyond. 4) I know it's a few years past it's debut, but...I finally got my hands on the Halo ODST XBOX 360 special edition game pack, complete with all 24 maps from Halo 3. And after playing through the Rookie campaign, as well as watching the cut-scenes for Halo Wars 2, i wanted to give my Spartan a bit more background history and experience to fall back on.**

 **Second, I wanted to go over my past stories and, maybe, do some serious editing in the story plot lines and personalities in the characters. Now that I'm not rushing to finish university classes and assignments, I'm better able to organize my time table for work, family and personal/writing periods.**

 **Third, I feel in the need for a rebirth - a revival in my desire to continue writing for all you patient authors and readers. Think of it as ending one stage in life, and starting anew in the next portion of my adventure in this life.**

 **But, I also want to make sure you are all okay with this before I make a final decision. As such, I'm posting a poll on my site to see how many of you want me to keep my original character, and which of you would like to see a character change.**

 **Here's the current info/rap sheet for my new character thus far:**

SPARTAN: Sierra-101 "Michael"

Birth Date: August 20th, 2510

Home World: West Canada, Earth; moved to Gracemaria in September, 2514

Parents: Deceased; Killed on route to Gracemaria by Insurrectionist Pirates - sole survivor of Transport ship "Resolve"

Siblings: N/A

Armor: Mk. V Mjolnir

Expertise: CQC, Heavy Weapons; Military History

Rank: Petty Officer 1st Class

Weapons:

\- BR55

\- 2x M7 SMG

\- 6x Frag. Grenades

\- C12 Explosive

\- M41 SPANKR Rocket Launcher (Optional)

\- Kukri Knife; Standard Combat Knife

 **HMy poll will be open as of January 1st, 2018 and will be open for the next week or so. I look forward to your reviews and any ideas you might have that would make my stories better would be most appreciated. Emphasis on ideas, NOT insults, cussing or unessessary slanders towards me or my ideas.**

 **...**

 **Oh, and on another note...MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018!**


	5. Lest We Forget

**November 11th, 1918.**

 **100 years ago this day, one of the most devastating wars of human history finally came to an end. A war that lasted over four years, and saw death and destruction of monumental proportions on both sides. A war fought in hundreds of kilometers of trenches, mud and blood soaked craters. a war that witnessed the end of the old styles and ideals of warfare.**

 **The First World War gave the world its first taste of what would eventually become modern warfare. Millions of young men were sent to fight in a war that was waged between the world's leading colonial powers at the time. On one side were France and Great Britain, assisted by the Russian Tsar (the Triple Entente); on the opposite side was the Triple Alliance, comprised of Germany, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the Ottomon Empire and Italy (until 1915).**

 **They thought it would be a grand adventure, a chance to prove their valor and courage in the field of battle. They thought it would be a short, easy war against a terrible force of evil. They thought it would be over by Christmas.**

 **They thought wrong.**

 **Rapid cavalry charges supported by marching bands were eventually overshadowed by concentrated infantry defenses supported by machine-guns, artillery and, eventually, armored vehicles/tanks. Millions of young men, women, doctors, civilians and children were killed, wounded and misplaced all around the world - All across Africa, the Middle East, Western Europe, and below/above the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean.**

 **This war brought about the birth/rebirth of nations young and old. The Ottomon Empire was divided into new separate nations. Poland regained its independence after nearly 300 years under the Russian Empire. And most of the British colonial dominions earned a place at the 1919 Treaty of Versailles, including Australia, India, New Zealand, and Canada.**

 **Unfortunately, it also brought much pain and suffering that would be felt for years to come. The Armenian Genocide/Holocaust, during which 1.5 million Armenians were slaughtered by the Ottomon Empire from 1914-1923. The rise of the Bolsheviks in 1917, whom following the Russian Civil War (1917-1923) reformed the Russian empire into the Soviet Union. And the rise of the Facism throughout Europe, including Benito Mussolini in Italy, and the birth of Nazism in Germany under Adolf Hitler.**

 **The Great War was truly a world war, and it truly did 'bring an end to all wars' before it. It ended the dream that warfare was a grand adventure, awakening the world to the harsh reality of modern battlefield tactics and weaponry. It remains to this day one of the most bloody conflicts in human history. However, we must not dismiss the stories of courage, brotherhood and sacrifice that came from that war. Despite the horrific odds stacked against them, there were many common soldiers that rose above and beyond the call of duty to see the fight through. Though they may not have fought for their King or Country, they most assuredly fought for each other.**

 **They were friends. They were family. They were** ** _Brothers_** **.**

 **That is why I celebrate Remembrance Day, so that we will remember those brave souls who fought, bled and died for their fellow countrymen. Despite the tragedies that arose after the war, we can and should remember those who had fallen, and those who survived to talk about what they had done. For it is those memoirs and stories that we, as the next generation of young minds and hearts, must remember if we are to prevent another world war from erupting.**

 **And so, to all my readers from different religions, cultures, skin colors and languages...I ask you to look to these fallen warriors, not with contempt, but with respect. Honor them for surviving the worst of battlefield conditions, and all those lived on to share their story.**

 **And to those who fought and still fight for our freedom, God of Heaven willing, you shall not be forgotten.**

 **Rest in Peace...Lest We Forget.**


End file.
